A missing piece
by Pandoradoomer
Summary: This is the beginning of a story I started writing some time ago(a lot) and recently picked up e first 2 chapters are going to be meaningless background fodder,while from the third onwards my opinion is they are better.Feel free to punch me with your critique(as I know this is bad).With this out of the way... A boy find fate within the Falls.Fantastic!
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction Chapter#1

My name is Andrew, but you can call me Andy .I am the son of the richest man in all of North America.A life of delight, happiness and joy, to never be said no, to have all the things you want delivered to you at a moment's notice. Never have I had to do anything, for I had an army of butlers to do it for me. School life was not for me, because I was homeschooled by the best ever since I was I am 13 and I think I've had enough. Summer is coming and for the first time I think I am going to break free from this meaningless routine. We live somewhere in eastern Florida, so I had to go as far as I could from them ,using just my allowance of 1000$ I could reach anywhere in the world, if it weren't for TSA, but still I could make it across the border...if it weren't for our newly adopted custom policy. Therefore my plan is limited to go only to the furthest point of the USA. Somewhere in Oregon or Washington then. It's only the 15th of June and summer break starts on the 17th of June .In these 2 days I managed to sneak in and put everything I needed for the trip in a small backpack. Sneak is a very big overestimation, becasue my parents rarely come home, and the army of butlers doesn't really ask many questions. It's just the fact that they are coming for a paycheck. I revised the plans over and over again, and when the day has come, of course, I left.

By the time my train reached Kansas I have already received a dozen phone calls on my expensive phone, that all the people were staring at. It's not that surprising then that the second I reached Utah I got a message telling me that if I had to run away, they would understand, but I could read between the lines. They sent a lot of people looking for me, so I had to just get off the train before the end of the rail. I reached a small forest stop in Oregon ,and then, with no questions asked I just jumped off the train and there I was...lost in 13000 acres of woods. Luckily enough ,after about 5 hours spent wandering around a seemingly endless forest I ended up near a small town named Gravity Falls, which I am not proud to say I have never heard of.

It's a pretty little town come to think of it. I didn't have any courage to just walk in anywhere because I was literally stared at on the street for no reason whatsoever. Eventually, outside the town I found a small place called the 'Mystery Shack'. This was one of the most strange looking buildings I've ever seen. I was literally just standing in awe admiring it, until my trance was broken by a grumpy old man, dressed up like some kind of Turkish salesman:

-Kid, you either enter, or scram, 'cause I got a business to run. Damn kids.

-OK then, I said quickly following him in to find one of the strangest things ever.

This building was a living hoax. Filled with rubbish to just attract absent-minded people and trick them into buying, well nothing really. Anyway I approached the 'cashier' a 13 year old just like me, who said in one of the most annoyed and bored tones ever:

-Welcome to the Mystery Shack...where your mind...

-You can cut the act, I said with a friendly smile.

-Thank goodness, so who are you and what do you want?

-Name's Andrew ,but you can call me Andy for short .One syllable names always stick I am looking for a place to stay, you know of any?

-Not as far as I've explored the city, I've been in here for less than a week.

An awkward pause followed up in which none of us did anything but just stared at each other embarrassed .He just took a small breath as if he was trying to say something ,but then stopped.

-I didn't catch your name, I said again.

-My name is Dipper, Dipper Pines.

-Dipper? Isn't that like a nickname or something?

-It's as real as it gets.

-Hmmm...Then let me tell you what this seems to me. It's either your parents hate you, or you have some sort of birth mark related to a Dipper.

-That's some elusive deduction, Sherlock, but I think it ends here.

-Not really. I am going to take a wild guess and say you have a constelation, either the small or big Dipper as a birth mark.

-Ok...That's weird, but go on, he said with a small glint of admiration in his eyes. How about a deal, he then said with a little smile. If you can guess where this birth mark is…actually not guess but deduce, i'mma talk to Grunkle Stan so he can let you stay here.

-Gr...Grunkle? What's that?

-Well that's him, that old man who is constantly switching the position of his eyepatch.

-Aaah. Ok, deal, I said shaking his hand.

-Well let's see. You wouldn't have proposed this wager if the birth mark was somewhere, ehm, private, therefore it must be somewhere but not concealed by anything. Since it's summer ,you can't have it on your legs or arms for obvious reasons, but not on your chest or back either because there are pools,so wearing a bathing suit defeats the purpose. I conclude that it must be on your face. And the only concealed place on your face is your forehead, hidden by the hair and the cap also.

His jaw dropped.

-Well reasoning got you far enough I see .Come, let's speak to Stan.

He lead me to a door, behind which was actually a house. I just realized that this man has basically transformed his house into a tourist attraction. Neat. Here the old man was standing in his granny shorts and a tank top along with his FEZ and just watching TV drinking root beer.

-Hey, grunkle Stan.

-Yeah, he said absently ,being caught in the television

-Can Andy stay with us, for the summer?

-Yeah, yeah, sure.

-That was easy, I said.

-Great. Now let me give you a tour.

He lead me to the kitchen, a pretty basic one, but not undesirable. The living room, the room Stan was in, was pretty nice, very decorated, then we went upstairs.

-Here is my bedroom ,he said.

-Well before we enter...I find it very cool that you accepted me so fast, after just 5 minutes we spoke.

-What can I say, I appreciate intelligence. Anyway, here is my bed. I saw a strange diary-like book on the nightstand.

-What's this?

-That is something you will find out more about soon, he said with a smirk. In the meantime my eyes rolled over to the opposite side of the room, mainly the one that looked very...girly. It was a bed with pink sheets, and posters of kittens and boy bands were covering the entire wall on that side, let alone the hair products and marbles all over.

-And here sleeps...

-Mabel, my twin sister.

-You've got a twin sister? Nice...And where is she?

-Spending her afternoon with her friends.

Then he showed me the room where I was going to sleep. It was amazing. A big bed ,a nice carpet on the floor, a thousand light sources, a dream room.

-Now that I've showed you were you'll sleep it's time to tell you something pretty serious. Let's go for a ride with the cart.

We went in the garage and took the cart. He has apparently established a route in order to showcase every aspect of the small town I was going to spend my summer in. By the end of this tour that I didn't look for exactly(I just wanted to be surprised),I've got the most mind-blowing talk of my life.

-Andy?

-Yeah, what?

-You know about my diary, you saw on my nightstand?

-Sure, you said you'll tell me about it. He looked visibly worried and scared.

-You know what you saw in the movies, the superheros, the vampires, werewolves and other supernatural things. You know all the artifacts, curses ,magic beings and all that rigamarole?

-Yeah...I said with slight disdain.

-It's all true in this town. This diary, he said pulling it out of his inside vest pocket, contains all those incidents that an unknown person has written. And I am decided to explore every page of it until the summer ends.

-I have no idea why you are telling me this, probably you figured out I wouldn't dart out of the Shack as soon as I heard the words 'supernatural' and 'real' in the same sentence.

-Oook...I felt as if I missed something in his tone and voice. We stood awkwardly for the n-th time today, then I realized

-So...we said this at the same time

-Do you want me to help you out, maybe do this together, or something?

-Sure thing, his eyes lit up as if he heard me blessing him.

-Ummm, reality check incoming, shouldn't we head back, and maybe you should BRAKE!

We near missed a small kid playing with his ball in the middle of the street as if we were in the 20s…

-Maybe I should drive, don't you think?

-Sure thing, I am pretty shook after a recent incident...

-You'll tell me about it on the way back to the shack. I made a rhyme as well.

Dipper started telling me about how they had to fight a whole army of gnomes in order to rescue his sister from becoming their queen. She apparently fell for the fact that her „boyfriend" was actually 5 gnomes and they would force her to partake in a forced wedding. After all of this she broke free but then the gnomes formed some sort of mega gnome that they defeated with a leaf blower. Who would've thought it? After that he proceeded to complain about his sister coming here and just hitting on all the boys with cheesy strategies in order to just get her one summer crush going on. He concluded by telling me a bit of backstory about him.

-You know I told you so many things about me but you didn't tell me anything about you.

-True enough...sorrow was obvious in my voice .I am the son of the richest man in NA.I had a life full of restrictions and I couldn't live at all, which just pissed me off more and more until I broke this summer. I decided to runaway using my allowance which is immense. I just ran all the way from FL just to see how life really is...

-That is so saaaaaaad, a girly voice had rang in my ears.

I didn't have enough time to comprehend where the voice came from, until I felt a very tight hug that almost left me breathless.

-Mabel, Mabel, cut it out he is not breathing...

-I am fine, I am fine, thank goodness I got swimming classes...

-Hey ,I am Mabel ,but you can call me...

-Didn't you use that pick-up line already...

-Shush, she said with a giggle.

-I think I am going to let you to twinzies alone and I am going to crash after a very tiring day...

-Oki doki, have a good night…she said feeling a bit down, but cheerful nonetheless.

-Good night, Andy!

I left and climbed into my room, I just got changed into my pyjamas when I heard an uneasy knock in the door. It was Dipper, breathless.

-I, huff, forgot to, huff, tell you, huff, don't rub your ,huff, socks on the ,huff, carpet!

-Breathe ,breathe. Why?

-Long story short its polarity can cause more than just agitating molecules. It made me change bodies for a day with Mabel alongside a few other switcheroos.

-Ok...Thanks ,but next time, wait until the morning and don't run the marathon just for a friendly warning, I answered as he was about to leave.

I looked at my watch. It was only half past ten, yet I somehow felt drained of all my energy. Guess that going all the way from Florida to Oregon is a pretty big life sapper. I was now just wondering what my summer would be like in this somewhat mysterious town. I started day-dreaming(yes, day-dreaming at night), about what Dipper said. About all those wonders, about all those dangers, about all those marvels. I couldn't wait to face some of them, as if my body was just craving the adrenaline...And with all these thoughts in my mind, I slowly drifted to a well-deserved sleep.

There was something I had no idea of, however...Somebody knew I was here...

-He finally arrived to face his destiny. It was about time, after almost 10 years he has been allegedly taken away.

-Doesn't he need some preparation, anything.. at all?

-He will be ready for what is coming after this summer. Let him have his fun... for now.

-We'll be waiting.

Two days later...

The morning sun woke me up by shining his rays through my ceiling window. I don't know how was this possible, because geography. I didn't think of anything but to go to the bathroom to freshen up. It's a good thing I've got my own bathroom, because my morning routine takes a bit too much to complete itself. While in the middle of brushing my teeth I hear a knock on the door.

-Who is it?

-Who could it be?

If I were to be fair I couldn't have guessed just by the knocks on the door, but that girly voice just confirmed that it was none other than Mabel.

-What's up Mabel?

-I thought I would bring you fresh towels as a good maidsy that I amsy

-Offf silly you. I'll open right away.

I reach for the door knob and after I open my door, I see Mabel just sitting there in awe her eyes widening, and her mouth drooling.

-Is there any problem?

-No, just here is your towel, then she makes a slight girly squeal. And then prances away. That was weird. Anyway I get dressed then I head down to the kitchen to have breakfast with my newfound friends. The second I entered my nostrils were filled with my favorite breakfast treat: pancakes. Even though I was used to eating a lot of fancy rich people food, I would pick every single time when my chef prepared what I wanted to order pancakes. They were delightful in their simplest form. Which is why I thoroughly enjoyed this breakfast. The old man suddenly walks in the room:

-Morning kid, kid, kid...Woah, woah, woah. He stumbled awkwardly then when he got up: Weren't you two last time I counted?

-I asked you yesterday if you would let Andy stay with us for the summer and you said yes.

-I was in TV mode, damn kids. You scram, now!

-Holo, holo hold up!

It was Mabel who cried her lungs out suddenly, and turned into the most sassy girl I've seen.

-How about he works for you like we do for the summer in exchange for your means of accomodation? Fair trade?

Dipper was looking as if he just got brain punched, that's the look he had while his sister just spoke words that were out of her vocabulary.

-Hmmmm, kiddo, you know how a cash register works?

-No...

-You know how to mop the floor?

-Yes, I said knowing full well I can't

-Good enough for me. You can stay, and your shift starts after breakfast. Cheers!

The old man just put his pancakes into his mouth, all at once then left us wondering.

-Wow, thanks Mabel.

-Yeah quick thinking!

-Thank you, she said blushing.

-Do I really have to work, because it seems as if nobody here doesn't anything, I asked suspiciously.

The twins just looked at each other and started laughing hard. I laughed alongside them.

-Nah, you mustn't move a bone, if you just help Stan do some chores or something he'll let you stay.

-Nice.

The rest of the breakfast sounded as if we were all just munching on lard, or as if we were the main characters of the pig sty show. It was funny how after we all finished we were just staring at each other,without knowing what to do anymore.

-Hey, Mabel started, today wasn't the day we went to the pool.

-Oh yeaaaaah, I've got a summer job there.

-Good for you. Let me go get my swimsuit, and I'll meet you at the cart.

It wasn't long before I realized I didn't bring one, but I wasn't going to give up.I managed to grab a pair of impermeable flower-patterned shorts. Perfect to go for a small tan. I put them on along with my T-shirt and a small cap. When I climbed in the cart, I noticed that Stan was also going to come here.

-Stan you're coming with us?

-Grunkle Stan for you ,and yes. I gotta get my perfect spot over at the pool. It's perfect! Equal distance from the bathroom and the bar, the perfect balance between shade and sun.

-Seems like you thought a lot about it.

-Sure thing, hurry up kids we'll take the car.

-Uh oh, the twins sighed.

I didn't think someone can drive like that. I was used to my limo drivers nonetheless, but I didn't think that I can bruise myself on a soft chair. Nor did I think that I can travel 5 miles in less than 2 minutes. But nonetheless here we are at the pool. I go to remove my shirt in a changing room, only to find out that I was the only boy in the whole pool, alongside a latino kid with an inflatable matress. I just went to a small sunbed, put on my sunglasses and just chilled. I could hear Dipper talking to some girl , laughing hard. When I looked it seemed he was just hitting on a 16 year old. Good for him ,love is blind anyway, can't escape it and can't stop it. Also in the corner of my eye a small pale white kid with luxurious white hair too, just stole Stan's most desired spot.

I was bored and my skin was very hot so I thought of going to take a swim. The second I got on the border of the pool, I could feel so many pairs of eyes just turning to me, but I didn't care. I just dived in but something stroke me as odd. I could see most people had two feet but one guy, the latino kid with the mattress had only one long blue thing...I went to the surface only to go and question him:

-Heeey.

-Hola.(Shut up it's not racist/xenophobic)

-Umm can you do me an odd favor and… climb on the matrtess?

-No, I cannot,my…ummm legs are broken.

-Why?

I know my conversation skills are pretty stale, but I know how to be incisive sometimes.

-Ok let's cut to the chase. You're some sort of mermaid of something?

His face switched from panic, to fear then to sad realization...

-No…he said defensively and looking away

-Really…That mattress allows you to not be spotted from above, from below you are as easy to spot as a polar bear in pitch black darkness.(For the record, I know physics)

-Heeeeeeey, boys what are you doing?

It was Mabel. I didn't see girls only in movies and on the far end of the alley whenever they passed in front of my enormous mansion .Therefore I was the one standing in awe when I looked at her and behind her to see all those beautiful ladies just smiling as if there is no tomorrow . For the first time I felt something unknown to me, which I will show you the epilogue of soon enough.

-I was just hanging out with this marvelous young boy. You should talk, make friends, you know? Fulfill your summer goal.

She blushed but this time it was out of embarrassment.

-I see...I am going to have to talk to Dipper, but that can wait. Whatcha'doing?

-I think I've had enough water for the day, I am going to go eat something, then I'll chill on the sunbed. See ya'

It was an outright lie. I wanted to see something from outside the water, namely if he really was unseen from above, which was confirmed instantly. I fell asleep on the sunbed and was only awaken by a very burnt dude screaming his lungs off:

-EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE POOL! NOW GO HOME!

He then started petting the rubber ducks and whisper to them that everything is going to be ok. Dipper apparently remained to guard the pool on night-time duty, however this works. Anyway, we've reached the shack in the same record time we arrived, impressive because we were at dusk. And scarier. Either way, I went to my room, when I spotted someone sneaking out towards the cart, then driving away in a rush.

-Hey Stan!

-Huh, huh, he snorted as if I woke him from his sleep.

-Nothing, just checking.

I checked that Mabel ran away. Now I just had to go for a nice walk of 5 miles. Through the woods. In a city that is full of magic and supernatural things. Yay! Anyway, I was going to get to the bottom of this. Little did I know that the forest was not haunted or anything it was just in my mind. After an hour of continuous walking, stargazing and thinking of absolutely everything i was wondering about ,I've reached the pool. Mabel was sitting in her swimming suit talking to her new boy friend whose name is Mermando. I stood there eavesdropping, until Mabel did something strangely and not very Mabel-y. She broke in the garage and took the pool cart, put Mermando in a small box full of water. Out of nowhere Dipper appeared and warned her not to go away because of Mr. Poolcheck. It was as if they had an all out card war with each playing progressively better cards. Mabel won however. Not because her Ace of Mermando needing to reunite with his family was better than Dipper's it's the only way to see Wendy...but because Mabel drove away with Mermando while Dipper was day-dreaming(at night). They started cart racing to the lake, but I couldn't keep up.I ran as fast as I could to the lake, only to find Mabel kissing Mermando while Dipper turned away.

-What happened Dipper? I said while I was closing the distance.

-You ran all the way from the shack to here?

-Long story...so what happened?

-Longer story, this, he said pointing to Mabel, is the end result. She finally made her dream come true.

-Yep,good for her .But now he will be gone forever...

-Ehh, she'll get over it eventually. Don't worry.

Mermando ran off while we were talking, and Mabel saw us talking.

-You just ran all the way from the Shack to here?

-Nevermind that, you ok?

-Yeah...crushes come and go. But hold on I gotta do something.

She ran off to the dock and stood in a victory pose over there while Mermando jumped for the last time over her as a dolphin.

-You done? Dipper said rolling his eyes.

-Yeah let's go home.

The next day Dipper got fired on the spot, and Soos freed the rubber ducks which led to Poolcheck just chasing him away. It turned out good for Dipper because Wendy got fired too, because she stole some supplies. Ok a lot of supplies. However Mabel was still there with her bare feet in the water,just looking sadly in the blue 5 feet(roughly 1.6 meters for you non-imperials out there) deep. I couldn't stand seeing her like that, so I went over.

-How are you holding up?

-Not fine...He was my first crush and even when it seemed that we were going to be together, he just left...

-Don't worry I am sure more will come...That line was going to change a lot...Only because I've seen it in movies.

-How can you be so sure? I fell right in this trap, as the screenplay would go along.

-Well, for starters.. you are cute, I said with a smile, you are the definition of adorkable and sparkliness. And you always emit a beam of joy wherever you go, which lights up the world. And lastly, who doesn't like a girl with a good fashion sense,Ii concluded pointing at her sweater.

-You think so?

-Yep, that's my first impression after such a small time.

-Awwwww, thanks, she said ,while she dug her head in my side while hugging me oh so hard.

-Oh ,lookie here, what do we have?

-It's a bottle...

-Actually it's a bottled message .And I think I know who it is from...

Mermando has written Mabel a farewell letter, in which he confessed his love for Mabel. He said that she will forever be in his hearts, because mermen have more than 1 heart,17 to be exact. That's creepy. And just a small Merman adventure was the tip of the iceberg that Dipper, Mabel...and me ,are going to explore in-depth. In a whole summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a quiet evening in the twins' room. A quiet end of the day with one of the most known Friday night activities. A board game. We were playing something called How to settle. It was pretty boring. Dipper and I were battling for the first place, while Mabel was dead last. We weren't playing like three little lonely losers, we were playing like five fearless knights willing to conquer new lands. The 2 additions were Mabel's BFFs, Candy and Grenda, which were pretty much just conforting Mabel for her loss, and talking aside the game.

-I am 1 point away from you Dipper.

-Which you'll get right here but I am going to boost my farms and I will get two points, haha

-You are both such adorable nerdy, which makes you beautifully geeky.

-Thanks, Mabel, that's really sweet, and, my correction stopped in my throat

-Grenda, it's your turn, said Candy.

-I concede, take my resources or whatever, I am gonna go watch the news,

-What why?

-It's the BoyBandFaboulousFestival or BBFF, and they are announcing the ticket dates right now!

The following 5 minutes were filled with gruesome screams of the three girls just glorifying each and every boy band while Dipper and I were just casually continuing our game hardly trying to not cringe to death.

-Well it's a tie, well played Andy. . .

-Actually you beat me by 1 point because of the end-game achievements. Great job, I said while shaking his hand.

-Ummm, where did the girls go?

-Probably at the TV downstairs, while Stan is counting his money. We should hear their excited screams and giggles in 3... 2... 1...

My prediction was pretty much well founded, but it's expected. The western culture has always had this trend. Pre-teens and teens are funding this business ever since it started. This is not a grave disease, but it's the worst affliction that a boy has to support. It starts with these squeals, giggles and screams, and it ends with someone being kidnapped by a crazy fan. And by crazy I mean completely totally insane.

-How much do I have to support this phase, Dipper asked frustrated...

-Well the news end in almost 5 minutes...

-The allegedly biggest festival comes in this small town of Oregon and you think the news still follows regular schedule? It's half past nine, and this will keep going for another hour at least.

The look of fear is pretty blatant on my face...

-Why don't we just leave before our eardrums got punctured by their sharp squeals?

-Do you have any idea where to?

-Just lead me somewhere high up and far away from ... this.

This was a karaoke version of a song which soon proved to be one symphony of aphony...

-I know a place but let's go. Now!

We didn't even take the cart, this hill was on a small road right behind the shack. It was a nice walk, almost seeming like the beginning of a hiking. Anyway on top of the hill I could swear I could see even the town 20 miles away from us. But from up there every single light seemed to have a story of its own. The key was in the shade. People pacing around the house, people looking out the window, the street lights forming a small runway for planes to land on. On top of the opposite mountain was a small restaurant which was pretty much food inside a lightshow. Overall it was a feeling of power. You just guarding all the city with your sights, spotting every single couple just quietly walking and enjoying their love. This thought suddenly became larger. What is love? This was just a blink of my brain eyes, as my thoughts instantly wandered in the „Baby don't hurt me category" (I don't even remember listening to this song) However my night was of course going to be plagued by this thought. Sad. Either way this had two sides. A present side, which manifested in a question, and a long term side that killed my sleep.

-Dipper?

-Yeah. . .

-I remember seeing you at the pool with a girl,that also works in the shack. Who is she?

-Oh, you mean Wendy? She is a local from here. She is, pretty cool and she is always doing fun stuff, I mean we hang out a lot, not that I like her, no, no, he panicked instanly, and was pretty funny to look at.

-I didn't say anything, I said with a smile, which turned into a smirk.

-Guess I don't have to cover up more, right? He looked so disappointed, it was giving me second hand sadness.

-It's not as if I didn't already know. I think it's pretty sweet, don't worry. I won't bother you with any friend comforting such as:"Love is blind" and so on. I am just going to wish you good luck.

-It's ok, it's ok. . .

For a moment I thought that he was going to start crying. He started complaining. It wasn't half as bad. I was used to just hearing rich people just gagging about stupid things like:"Oh, I told my butler to bring me my Mercedes and he brought me my Mclaren ". Wow, such a dealbreaker. But this boy really had something meaningful and insightful to complain about. Be it repetitive and a bit boring to hear, it was remarkable how much drama he can hold up to (and hold in)

-That's so sad. I am sorry for you, Dipper, ehm but I am rooting for you.

-Yeah but she is 16 and I am 12, you know scaaaary age gap.

-Age is just a number. . . I felt as if I was going to explode out of the cliché things that came out of my mouth. I generally didn't have problems with controlling my speech, but now I couldn't figure out how to come up with something original and/or helpful.

-I know, but still, it's pretty sad to know that she is just going out with these . . .

-I see. You know it's pretty hard for you, I'll give you that. But courage is what is lacking here. You're afraid of a denial, therefore fear freezes you. Bypass that and you can calmly and confidently ask her out.

It was a pretty deep thrust. I was hitting hard with the truth, but you must be hurt in order to heal. Suddenly, he got up and just looked absently to the horizon.

-You ok, Dipper?

-Yeah, I was just letting my mind wander around this maze,that is...

-Your feelings?

-..., he just sighed in disbelief.

We were quietly walking back to the shack, everyone looking uncomfortable as if we just saw each other singing in the shower. I was just about to enter the shack, when I heard him.

-Thank you. . .

-For what?  
-For being the first person to bear with me while taking about this.

He then told me how every time he started to open his heart to Mabel, she was just gleefully mocking him, or fall asleep or just go talk to some random boy. Comically enough, he had to bear through her just complaining for hours before she finally fell asleep.

-I am sure, she means well. She seems cute.

-Well you should hear the way she speaks of you then.

I assumed it was talking ill. It's a basic process of assumption leading to sophisms. Usually when you say something good about someone and the other person is like: "Then you should hear how he/she speaks of you" it's generally bad. Few are the cases when the assumption made is good. For example it's rare for someone to say that and then just boost your relationship. This was one of those epic cases, or not even epic, but legendary. He told me that Mabel had a crush on me.

-Wow. . . I am stunned.

-Don't worry, it's not the first time. But for the first time I think that she is not wrong and just going into a mindless feeling.

-What?

-You will see, he said a bit mysteriously, but happily in an equal measure.

The festival was tomorrow. Mabel and her friends were already there listening to the last song of the last band of the festival. I was just sitting with all the „not in a band" boys hating every second of our existence just because I couldn't have one more auto-tuned note pass my auditory canal. They were even selling headphones to us. That guy must have made a fortune. Anyway, the last show ended and Dipper and I were waiting outside for Mabel to come.

-Where is she, the concert is over.

-She's probably just admiring those fake guys' muscles, and bodies and faces, and dreaming of how immensely satisfying it would be for her to be having these models as slaves.

-Guys, guys, guys!

It was Mabel running out of breath as she ran towards us.

-Leave without me, she continued, I will come home later.

In a week I learned not to question anything of Mabel's behavior. We just walked away to the shack and went to bed right away. The loud music made my ears ring, and it was just painful to even think of this horrendous festival. In the middle of the night I woke up and went for a glass of water, I was drowsy so I didn't pay much attention to the road, to the fridge. Yet I was stunned, creeped out, frozen in place when I saw a 6 foot tall silhouette sneaking in and out of our closet room. I entered my self-defense mode taught to me by my amazing karate teacher. I slowly and silently walked around the corridor hearing my heart beat with every step. One. Two. Three. I was standing right next to the doorframe, when I picked up some sort of whispering, which meant there were at least 6 people in there. I had the element of surprise, and the skills to do it. I decided to just turn on the light and beat them all up.

It was just a matter of milliseconds for me to spot 6 people looking exactly the same sleeping in this closet room. It was a matter of my eyes adjusting to the once blinding light, for me to spot something familiar. It was a small tuft of pink behind one of those guys. Guess who it was. . .

-Mabel, MABEL! I whispered.

-Hu, huh, what? Pops is this kitten day?

Needless to say she was very drowsy. . . It was after 5 minutes, that I basically took her by the hand and dragged her outside to freshen up. Then I entered the molten core rage mode.

-Mabel. . . WHAT ARE 6 MEN DOING IN OUR CLOSET ROOM?

-Ummm, I. . . she interrupted every word with an insecure gesture : a small head scratch followed by a change of eye direction.

-Yes?

-I kidnapped... those guys... from the festival...

-WHAT?!

-Let me explain, let me explain, she panicked instantly. First off, I didn't really kidnap them, I set them free.

-I am going to count to ten, calm down and ask you. . . one, two, three. . . SET. . . THEM. . . FREE?

-Stop yelling at me! She seemed as if she was about to start crying. . . I was feeling bad, so I calmed down and came closer to her, then whispered:

-Ok. . . Tell me the rest. Her face immediately lit up.

-Yeah, so they were trapped in a cage with food and a small tank of water giving drops at a time,like a hamster's and they were cute, aaaand

-Ok, ok... Who else knows about this?

-Candy and Grenda...

-Ok, then I am going to tell Dipper.

-Noooo don't, he will freak out. . .

-But you realize he will find out anyway, right?

-Yeah. . . Popsicles!

We decided to just remain silent, me to tell Dipper about it tomorrow, and we were going to keep Stan away from this. Just this once. I went back to my room, only after I swore these anyway. In return for this I got an unexpected suffocation hug for allowing a little girl fulfill her dream of having the favorite people in her life sleep with her.

I had a feeling something was wrong... And it was. The next day I told Dipper, and after his jaw dropped hard on the floor and after he freaked out so much that I had to hold him not to go tell Stan, he calmed down and decided to go away from the shack for the following days. He seemed to go as far as to explore the forest all by himself. I don't question it. I would have done the same had it not been for Stan noticing I had slacked off from work and being forced to guard the register and broom the floors.

I wasn't sure about Mabel anymore. I mean she seemed to lose a bit of her sanity trying to tame those guys up and teach them the wonders of LIFE. I mean these guys were basically bred in cells like aliens to be the perfect boy-band stars. Which come to think of it adds meaning to the saying born a star. Be that as it may, this whole thing has started to go to their heads. Which lead to them falling out a bit. I mean they became possessive, sharing time with them, making some sort of chart for it too. It was eerie how they just objectify people. Even if they were already seen as mere tools for fame and wealth, they were still people... This is what pretty much triggered the following situation. I happened to go in the attic (or the remains of it at least), in order to search for some supplies, when I heard a slightly... disturbing conversation. I am not gonna even try to remember this, but let's just say that the creepiest thing I've heard. They were arguing about whose turn it was to be „worshipped" and/or play with the boys. That was the moment when my mind drew a blank... I had to do something. I waited for the moment the girls were pretty much dance-kicked out of the room („Oh no they are dancing aggressively towards us"). In order to go and talk to the Queen... of lunatics.

-Hey Mabel?

-Yes... She was sitting atop of the boys' shoulders therefore: Boys! Down!

-WE need to talk... alone...

-Ooooh, she suddenly lit up and told the boys to go sit in a corner, their backs turned.

-Umm can you make them cover their ears or something?

-Sure thing. Said and done.

-Mabel, you've got to let them go. . .

-What? Why ?I love them and they love me. It's dangerous outside. No, I won't.

Those words came out of her mouth in a single breath of air, and with little to no understanding of the message I conveyed.

-Mabel.

I got my serious and deep look now, gazing straight into her mind and soul.

-I heard you wanted to teach them about life. How it is to live truly... Do you really think that by holding them in here and treating them as pets will do that?Do you think it's really worth it losing your friends just because you got carried away?

-Hmmmm.

The following was unexpected. The boys just turned around and uncovered their ears and each of them started their plea

-But we love Mabel!

-Yeah, she gives us baths and food!

-Plays with us!

-She got me this blanket to sleep on! Awesome!

-ENOUGH! Mabel yelled.

-You see what's the big problem now? I said looking at her dissappointed.

-I do... I am sorry, Andy ... Do you forgive me?

-I don't need to forgive you... Your BFFS must.

She called them over. They had a long and seemingly endless talk in which they burst into tears and finally made up. The breakup between the band and Mabel was touching.

-You are free guys! Go. . . Explore. . .

-But we don't want to. . .

-GO! Before I change my mind. . .

The boys walked away in a synchronized fashion, then turned around and said:

-We will never forget you, Mabe-dog. . .

Then they vanished in the forest. God knows where they are now. . . However Stan tells us he sees one „blonde haired weeb just eating out his trash".

Tomorrow morning Dipper came to me after I haven't seen him for two days. . .

-Where have you been the past two days?

-Studying the diary in a remote place far away from you and your teenage drama.

-Solved may I say.

-Good for you. Now listen. Tomorrow I am going to the Eye-Mountain to search an ancient species thought to be alive inside it

-Species of what?

-I don't know. Either way do you want to come?

-You ask? Of course I will.

-I'll go ask SooS you ask Mabel.

-Sure thing.

Needless to say she accepted, knowing that her mind had to be cleared from that whole fiasco. I started packing right away and I spent the following afternoon and evening just remembering all that I learned from my rock-climbing courses (and parkour for that matter). The night was just right for some hyping up. That was until my dreams turned into nightmares of me falling to my death inside the caves of the mountain. Then being mauled by that species of whatever. Then. . . I fell completely asleep in my dreams. That didn't stop me from being ready at 6 AM in front of the cart packed up, with my stomach full and ready for some highlanding (No I don't have Scottish roots).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3

We've just gotten off at the base of the mountain we were preparing to climb. No big deal for me or for anyone who doesn't have a set of lungs bigger than a baby's. It wasn't long though until someone started complaining…Even before we started…

-I don't like this, now can I go home?

-Soos, really we didn't even started climbing yet…What's the matter?

-I remembered I have severe trypophobia.

-That's the fear of holes, Dipper and I said at the same time.

-Exactly…

-? ? ? The puzzled looks on our face said it all…

-The species cannot be atop of the mountain, 'cause no one saw it yet, and therefore must be in a mountain CAVE, he accentuated the word "cave".

-So…

-Caves are holes in the mountain boys. Even I know that…

-He's got a terrific point! Mabel exclaimed.

-Be that as it may you're coming with us. A fear must be vanquished right? I said confidently.

-Wow. I can't argue with such impeccable logic. Ok.

We started making our way up the mountain. If I could hardly call it a mountain, because it was steep as a small hill. You can imagine then how hard it was for us to reach our top…Sarcastically hard. Even so…guess who was tired after a measly 100 yard climb.

-I am tired, can we go home? Mabel whined for the hundredth time…

-Sigh…No…Dipper rolled his eyes.

-Mabel look we're almost at the top. It was an outright lie, but my hopes were that she would believe me. In a tired/bored state people are the easiest to manipulate. And deceive…As sorry as I was this trek was pretty important. It is not often you get to discover a new species of… something

-Ough, fine…if you say so.

It wasn't until another 4 hours we reached the top, where an eye shaped cave stood triumphantly as an effigy of its name. It even had an iris and a pupil in the center. That's some beautiful work, nature. Good Job!

-Now we gotta go down, I assume?

-Ummm yeah…This…thing is hiding right in the heart of the mountain.

-So you're telling me that we have to go down, then up again then down the mountain in order to go home…Ugh. This already familiar complaints came from Mabel.

-It's a nice workout… come on, I said already stepping in the cave.

I found this cave pretty interesting to be honest. Stalactites and stalagmites weren't really common, but they seemed to cover some areas, naturally restricting passage. There were no bats as is the tradition in creepy caves. However everyone seemed tense and scared of something known to us: the unknown. Our steps were crumbling the gravel beneath our feet, and everyone's heart was beating as If they just ran the marathon and found out their puppy died. For me it wasn't much of a big deal. I ran away so you can say that I live for the thrill not for the safety. It wasn't long until someone dropped his flashlight on the floor. Soos wasn't really stable on his feet to be completely honest, yet we were surprised by the noise's deafening echo which apparently started some sort of chain reaction…

-Guys, am I the only one feeling the earth rumbling?

-No…Okay now I am scared…Quick do we go deeper or we go home?

-GO HOME! Everyone screamed in unison

That wasn't the best time to run back. It's not because we were crushed by fear, but the fact that one more step and we were about to be crushed by a large boulder falling from the ceiling and blocking our way back…

-NOOOOOOOOO! Mabel and Soos cried and hugged

-Don't stop, come on! Move! Move!

It wasn't the best idea, but it was the only chance of us leaving. Caves don't usually have multiple entrances but the match theory tells us that if that boulder blocked our only known exit, we can try to find another. This wasn't something worth analyzing over the milliseconds we spent thinking of what direction we should run to. As the walls were crumbling all around us, stalactites were falling and tons of small rocks were trying to poke our eyes out, I couldn't help but notice that those walls I saw earlier were now removed. We kept running and running until we couldn't anymore. Actually we could if it weren't for the cave splitting in two. And if it weren't for the dice of nature rolling a huge pile of rocks that would separate us in two small groups, in order to take two different paths. It was as if I was rewatching every archaeologist/explorer movie ever, where the demise comes if the group splits…So unexpected, I know, as unexpected that I was "paired" with Mabel. Be that as it may, the choice wasn't made by me, nor by her but by someone greater…I don't complain. I just state it.

I slowly got up my eyes trying to adjust gradually to the darkness of this all. I spotted Mabel's sparkly sweater from a mile away and hurried at her to see if she has been hurt. Thankfully she wasn't. Just a bit tired.

-Mabel? MABEL!?

-5 more minutes Mom, and close the drapes…

-It's pitch black, you're just screwing with me right?

-Yep got you. Ha-ha

-You're funny, I should give you a prize for the best comedian. Come on we gotta go!

-Wait, wait, wait. Shouldn't we find a torch or something to see in the dark?

-Wow, good idea. Now let me think of something to improvise…

-How about this torch right here?

-I didn't see that…hand it over, I'll light it like a campfire

-How? Do you have magic fire powers?

I swear I could see her eyes glittering in the dark.

-No, but I can use the magic of rocks to creates sparks and fire, I said gleefully

-Oki, doki.

It wasn't long until we had a roaring torch lighting our way, and we were slowly moving forwards and down to the heart of the mountain. Not much was going on. Just us two walking at a leisurely pace waiting for something like a big dome to open up and in the middle of it an winged tiger-unicorn to bestow upon us the magic of glitter. Or that was Mabel's idea of it. We spent over half an hour simply strolling through various cave paths silently as if we both ate all the rocks that separated us from Dipper and Soos. She seemed to want to start a conversation multiple times, yet unexpectedly she stopped right before going all the way through the thinking process and actually letting the words escape her mouth. Let's say that the half an hour turned to one hour. Then two. Then four…It was as if this cave turned infinite, and we couldn't reach neither an exit nor the bottom of it. Even though we didn't have the sun to measure time from, we were feeling pretty tired. Good thing I brought a sleeping bag. Only one.

-You tired?

-No, she said yawning.

-You aren't fooling me and your body doesn't lie. Here, take my sleeping bag. I don't want you to be cold.

-That's so sweet. Thank you. But it goes around, she said smiling. She then offered me her sweater. Of course it was small for me but it could act like a mini blanket, plus the gesture counts. I tried making a small fire, but the few wood that was in there (how it even got there is beyond my comprehension). It sufficed for us to fall asleep in a quiet and warm environment. For her it was comfortable, while for me it was borderline hell on earth. Let's say we make sacrifices for the well-being of our friends. And the sacrifice I made was a sharp rock sitting on my back as if it was built, designed and put there only for me to not get an ounce of sleep. However it is best to keep at least one of two team members good and shining. And sparkling.

Dreams and nightmares were common since I arrived here, one repeating far more often than the other. I dreamt my death so many times, I am beginning to expect it. However this night I had an unusual dream. I was in a forest, alone and beat up, probably by all the days spent in complete wilderness. I was searching for something, but I didn't know for what. Suddenly, I hear rustling in a close bush…It's nothing, but I feel drawn to it. I see the tail of an animal sneaking in another bush. And another one. And another one. And so on until I finally reach a clearing. "Show yourself" I shouted. A deep but soothing and calming voice answered:

-It's me…the thing you're looking for.

-What?

-Aren't you in a mountain currently trying to find me?

-Ummm, yes I guess I am…

-Well you will. Today nonetheless. And you will find out some things that will change the way you look at the world, and at the future…

-In this case…I don't think I want to find you…

-Why is that? You don't want to know your future?

-I don't want my perspective of the world to change. I like it just the way it is. I like this town, I like my friends, I like my actions…

-Fair enough. Find me and your wish will be granted. But I will bestow upon you something more.

-I am scared of that, but a man must vanquish his fear in order to progress.

-I love that quote. Goodbye…for now.

And I woke up…I looked at my watch. 9:30. I think it was about time to wake up and go on. Trying to make a girl get up is pretty hard. I tried yelling, slapping her (gently, I was very gentle), then the classic cartoon way of pouring water over her. I didn't have a bucket, but a bottle sufficed…NOT. I was about to stop trying and give up when she suddenly raised laughing…

-Ahhh good morning, Andy she yawned…

-You didn't feel anything at all?

-No, I just woke up she said smiling, holding back a laugh.

-You wanted to see how much until I give up, right?

-Maybeeeeee, she said with a smirk. We both laughed.

-Come on you wanna-be comedian, we gotta move.

-Ok, let me grab my pack, and my…Where is my sweater?

She started panicking and rummaging through our small camp, while I was looking at her with a small grin in the corner of my mouth.

-Mabel?

-Yeah?

-You gave it to me last night, it's right here, I said smiling

-Ahhh phew, thank you, she said while putting it on. When she popped it over the head she made a small "oomph" sound. Pretty silly but cute nonetheless.

We continued our trek deep within the guts of this cave. Today however we seemed to walk…faster…we seemed to be sure that we had a direction to follow and a seemingly known point to reach. This is why it was to no one's surprise that we found our destination immediately. It was a dome covered by redstone. In the middle it was a pillar on top of which a strange shadow stood.

-What is this, is it…is it what we're looking for?

-I hope so, or else we are not standing where we should…

-I…I am scared, she said while seeking comfort hugging me from the side.

-Shhh, be quiet, and stay behind. Don't worry I'll protect you. This was basic knight talk.

We slowly but surely approached the strange creature…The second we got close to the pillar, flames lit up all around us revealing the species we were trying to find…Fear got the best of us both, as we just crouched near each other quietly whining and hugging…

-Fear not…I recognized the soothing voice from my dream and slowly got up…

-Who are you?

-Millennium Falcon.

-Seriously?

-No but it's best to make you feel comfortable before I approach you. Your girlfriend is pretty scared.

-My what?

-She can't hear you. She's in stasis.

-Still why did you call her my girlfriend?

-Remember your dream?

-Yes…

-This is the future that is going to change your perspective…Hers too.

I was mind-blown…I couldn't wait to just go home and think of what this experience meant…And this was even before I found out the whole truth, about my future…

-Is there more that you want to tell me?

-Only if you're prepared. I am going to derail from your love life and tell you the following: you'll live here for the rest of your life, until you'll meet my counterpart. This seems contradictory, I know but it's going to be clearer, then. Your parents don't find out anything about you. This is what regards you at least. Now I will put you in stasis, to talk to Mabel.

I was basically put in a coma. I couldn't hear, speak, or blink…It's a terrifying state. Thankfully it was over quick. It wasn't long until I got out of it.

-I am glad I got to spoke to you kids. The rainbow and the ice is complete at least…

-Sorry?

-Never mind, ancient beings can make mistakes too.

-What is going to happen to Dipper and Soos?

-They will get out of the cave with some information about their future, too. This is both the blessing and the price I offer. Now you will all meet up at the top of the cave with a memory of this. Farewell.

I felt as if my brain exploded. Effects of chronal dissociation I think. Either way I couldn't stop gazing into nothingness as I felt my body warping through space and time. It was painless after a while. Like you're just floating, floating through the fabric of the universe (I am more or less exaggerating). Waking up I found us all sitting in the grass lying down, as if we just decided to have a sleepover on top of the world. Dipper spoke first out of all. He seemed the most affected in contrast to Mabel who seemed the happiest.

-Everyone got a good glimpse of their future?

-Yes, I said with confusion…

-Ooooh yeah, Mabel said gleefully.

-I have never been bolder in my life. Soos out!

It was the signal for us to get out. We arrived at the shack at ten o'clock. Nobody spoke a word, except for Mabel whose overconfidence just shone through as she pranced like an innocent deer towards the city for a slumber party. They must've had a lot to talk about…This left me with depressed Dipper. One of the 5 Dippers, I have come to know and the one I can say is the sweetest yet the most hard to look at. I thought that I should try to comfort him…I hope I did well:

-Dipper, you ok?

-No, I am not…The future is not for us to know, it's for us to discover…And this species just spoiled it all for me…

-This is why you're so upset?

-It's one of the reasons…The other is that this prediction pretty much destroyed my view of a certain person…

-I am going to take a wild guess and say that it made it worse? His face said that I was severely wrong…

-No, it improved it by almost 200%. It…

-Then why the long face?

I suddenly realized what was going on…He found out almost the same thing as I did.

-You found out who your, to quote Mabel, "big summer crush" is?

-Yep…

-And you're disappointed.

-Yep…

-Who is it?

-A snobbish girl who is the descendant of the allegedly town founder Nathaniel Northwest. And that creature just showed me a face of her I've never seen or failed to see due to my ignorance and shallowness.

-And you're mad at yourself for that?

-You guessed it. Now I don't know what to do…

For the moment I blocked. He was in the same situation as me and since I was the advisor here, I had absolutely nothing…I searched for minutes what to say, but to no avail…It was hard to be honest and objective when you, yourself have the same problem. For the moment I had to wait and stall. Wait a minute…That was it. Stupid me…

-Dipper, just let things flow…The future is set anyway…Knowing it doesn't change it.

-Yes it does…

-Okay let me bust this paradox here and now. Seeing your future doesn't change it because you're seeing the future of the present you're in, a time where you already know your future. You can't alter it anymore, you just know it. So enjoy. You'll find what almost 80% of teenagers want.

For a moment Dipper was puzzled. Not only did I hurt his science but I think his deduction kicked in.

-You have found the same thing I did, right?

I was mute in amazement…He continued:

-Who is it?

I didn't know what to say…I hoped he was going to be good to me if my honesty shone through.

-It's Mabel. Simply said and put…His face switched from primal anger resulted from the big brother attitude, to embarrassment and then to happiness.

-I should've seen it coming. I can't say anything more apart from I am glad for you, for both of you. Can't say the same thing about me, though.

I did something I did not regret afterwards.

-Let me tell you a story. I didn't share it with anyone else I met because it is embarrassing as is helpful. My grandpa had a fortune that my parents and I inherited after he died when I was three. However before he died he left me something very important to him…his pocket watch. Not only that but he told me: „Andy, when you feel lost and you think time is just passing by without reason or use, just look at any watch or clock and remember that for every second passed, you are still here, existing with a purpose, a destiny…Don't be afraid of just standing still because time is patient. "He died after he said this. A bit after this, when I was playing with the chain on the pocket watch, I noticed something peculiar on its cover. It was engraved. Can you guess what the encryption said?

-Ummm, time passes with purpose?

-No, it said "Future awaits for you". This is why I ran away. I ran from the past and embraced a future I can build not that is given to me…

I didn't know if I was useful or not…But either way I left Dipper to ponder alone to this, as I went in my room to sleep. I didn't know what my future reserves. But I sure want to find out…More than ever, now

-Sleep for now children, for I am weak, but soon enough you'll have to make a choice…A choice which impacts what you think you know will happen. It's not soon, but it's not late either. A dormant volcano is always more dangerous than the vivid one…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4

It was the following day after our peculiar journey...Dipper was working at the register, still down in the dumps after a strange finding. I tried to talk to him about the identity of that one girl, but to no avail. He was keeping it a secret as if the whole world's balance depended on it. Therefore, I embarked on a magical journey to find out this mysterious person. And who better to help me, but Mabel:

-Heeeey, Mabel, do you want to help me with...

-YES! She yelled not even letting me finish my sentence

-Don't you want to know what you're helping me with first?

-No, as long as we'll spend some time together.

Stop! Timeout! What did she just say? It took a while for me to process, but she was openly hitting at me while she did it rather shyly to begin with. I think there is something odd here, but I was going to leave this here for a while. Don't worry, I won't let anything get the best of me.

I presented Mabel with my plan, and she found it awfully cute that I cared so much about Dipper. Be that as it may, our wonderful trek through the town started. I started with some intuitive deduction. This town had a population of about 1000 people. 25% of them were under the age of 16 and the proportion was 50-50 boys to girls. This left me with only...one hundred...twenty five girls to investigate...Ergh...Okay. I couldn't let Mabel do it alone because...let's say it's better for us to both judge the candidates (I am not objectifying), not do it separately. I will spare you the gory details of our span of analysis through 120 girls, because it was basic elimination. It only took 10 hours to narrow it down to 5 which is good, I guess. But now with a smaller sample size, I had to use my induction on Dipper. That meant for me to go home now...Until Mabel decided to spend the evening to the carnival. And forced me to stay with her.

-Why do I have to stay again?

-Because you like spending time with me?

-True enough for an answer.

It was true, she was a delightful company to have. It wasn't until then that I started to see her in a whole different light. She was funny, and had a slightly unusual sense of fashion which may be called very silly looking and adorable at the same time. And to be fair I kinda liked her. But I wasn't going to let a prophecy lead my life into doing something I am not 100% sure I want.

I spent the whole evening deriving from my goal of finding out "that" person's identity to going on basically a date with Mabel. I won her a big fluffy teddy bear at a throwing booth, and proved my strength at a simple hammer game. A big hit was in the carousel. We went in and by the time we were at the top, the whole Ferris wheel stopped. Because I lived my life in movie clichés, and this is the way that my original personality is complemented by my existence…We were stuck up there for about a half an hour, time in which I was just standing on the verge of sleep while I could feel a fuzzy ball sitting on my shoulder. I am going to stick to that for now. It was something meaningful for her, because even in my tired state of overanalyzing 120 people, I could hear her giggling and her eyes were shining of success. Another thing had gotten past me. I only remembered later that she tried to say something, but she held it in, and adopted a slightly sad face afterwards, as if she was mad at herself for not being able to spit it out. Guess what, the carousel wasn't our final stop. And let me stop you right there, it was not the love tunnel, because I specifically avoided that. It was a small rock standing atop of a hill, providing a good watch point over the quiet and peaceful forest. It was a relaxing view…finding how the moon was slowly being born from beneath the trees, offering her blessing over the dormant innocents. I was drifting towards total fatigue, having not slept for about 20 hours, because nightmares, and the same complementary fuzziness was tickling me back into consciousness. As if I was already dreaming, I heard a faint call:

-Andy? Hello? Earth to planet sleepyhead, you copy?

It was Mabel trying to make her best general impression.

-Yeah, yeah, I responded drowsily, what?

-I've got something that I've been meaning to tell you for a while now…

Such a movie setting. Quiet woods, night time, full moon reigning over everyone, a girl and a boy. You cannot possibly guess what is going to happen, right? I am not giving any hints, I am actually going to fast forward to us walking together to the shack through a small path, holding hands while she was seeking to cause me a rash by constantly bumping her head in me. Wonderful setting.

As we arrived home, we decided to keep this a secret from Dipper for a little while, at least. Until we found his match. Who would've thought it was going to be that easy, as going to a party.

I wake up tomorrow morning seeing Dipper staring waitingly at me.

-What? I said trying to hold up my creeped out voice.

-I need your help.

-What with?

-Well guess what happened.

He wouldn't let me guess, because he was proud as punch of this unknown accomplishment.

-I was called to solve a paranormal problem as an expert?

-By whom? (This is me, the writer calling out that I am not sure whether this is the correct use of whom)

-Have you heard of the NorthWest family?

I mentally screamed of joy as if I just remembered something amazing. There was a girl, Pacifica NorthWest in this family, still remaining in my small sample size. She was also a family-friend that I've never met in person. Just seen in pictures, because I was restricted to participate to any meetings. Don't ask why, because the answer will be delayed forever. I basically don't know why. Coming back, to what I was saying…she was some sort of nemesis/friend to Mabel, because of some certain happenings from the past, which I don't want to know very much about. Either way I find her the most possible now based on an analysis of future interactions possible (I basically thought about how probable it was for them to meet in the future). Now the odds seem to shine. But for them to shine I have to play my cards right, then it's all up to Dipper to kick the ball in the goal, after it was passed from the destiny to me and then to him.

-No, I lied.

-They are the founders of this town. Allegedly. Anyway, Pacifica asked me to come and supervise her party, and rid her of any ghosts that might be chiming in due to an ancient curse. Long story short you're going to help me?

-Sure thing, I said holding out a smirk on the corner of my mouth. When is the party?

-Tonight.

-Ok…Not at all sudden.

After I ate my breakfast, and finished my entire morning routine, I had to go to the NorthWest mansion to start the preparations. . I basically did the handwork, while Dipper was pretty much giving all the excuses to the mansion staff and personnel, as to why we were here. This reminded me of my old life too much, so after a while I let Dipper switch in for me, while I took a break and went on the big balcony to take a breath. The second I leant forward I was interrupted by a voice, which sounded as if she wanted to take my head and show it to the villagers.

-Why are you standing here, and who are you may I ask?

I turned around to pretty much see the same face I associated with Pacifica only a bit more grown up from 6 to 12. She seemed to recognize me too, but her snide attitude pretty much took over.

-Don't you recognize me Pacifica? I asked her trying to search for something I took to remind me of…

-I don't and I would still want to know what are you doing in my house…And how do you know my name.

-I am helping Dipper set up some sort of ghost traps (it was put so she could understand it), and I know your name because of this.

I pulled out a picture of my parents and her and her parents sitting in front of this very mansion. I seemed to trigger something in her as she suddenly started crying and leaning on me as if I was some sort of wall.

-How do you have that picture? She said between sobs and with some sort of ancient wrath in her voice.

-You see these people?

-Yes?

-You're looking at their son.

Shock and surprise mixed with anger were shown but only one emotion shined through.

-Andy?

-Yep…

-What are you doing here?

I started a nice storytelling of my history as to how I reached this town and got here in the first place. She stood listening in awe as I unveiled a surprising story.

-Wow, at least you had the courage to do this…

That was pretty much the only line she said as I was gradually throwing chunks of information towards her. However I realized something that wasn't going as I planned it to…I shouldn't spend time with her…Dipper should. Little did I know by then, I wasn't influencing at all, what was going to go off later that night…Either way, Dipper came in to tell me that I had to check on some sort of old legend.

-Oh here you are, Dipper…Are you done already?

-Not quite, I've sent Andy to check on your ancestor's ancient legend. He seems to be the one causing all this trouble. Did your parents annoy him or something?

-Who cares about that stupid old man? Just make sure that my party won't be destroyed…

That was cold. This is why I pretty much couldn't stand rich people. They are more stuck up than a post booth at Christmas. I think she's a tough nut to crack, but someone will obliterate that shell of hers. Either way I had a job to do, so I went to the local library in order to research the NorthWest. It was interesting to see the entire naming process, the discovering of this amazing land. But I couldn't find anything about the whole ummm… 200 year gap between the present Northwests and Nathaniel. Be that as it may, I needed to find out about someone, therefore back to the mansion I go. Dipper was gone, apparently to refill our ghostbusters (don't even try) equipment.

-Pacifica?

-Yes, she said rolling her eyes. What is the problem now?

I swear to god I was going to purge the snobbishness out of her, but after I find out what's going on.

-Do you have any sort of library containing your family's history?

-Of course! We take pride in the core family we represent.

-Do you even have information about that guy?

I pointed to a big picture of what was seemingly a lumberjack. He didn't seem very official, or very imposing, however he was the strongest man I've seen through the entire history. He was literally holding two trees on his shoulders while chopping a third with his teeth. That wasn't at all weird.

-I think he is the only one we don't have anything on…I am not even sure he is from our family…My parents won't remove this picture only because none of us can reach that far up, not even with ladders.

-Great, now to a more important question…Is anything wrong? You seem pretty tense.

-Sure, nothing's wrong.

And that's why rich people don't know how to lie. No eye contact, shaky voice and a rapid fast answer as if it was programmed into her brain.

-Okay, you can't lie to me and you should know it, so I ask again, differently. What's wrong?

-It's just…it's this party…

-What about it?

-It's…

I can recognize a textbook interruption from a mile away. I can also know when people deliberately chime in to force someone to withheld unwanted or confidential information. This is why her parents suddenly came to us to ask her:

-Pacifica? Who is this young man?

-You remember our best friends' family?

-Oh, sure I do, we are going to visit their mansion next week, in Florida.

-Sure then, this is their…

-Distant relative…that they don't care to much about and they sent here to live with some poor people, I said while gently but rapidly covering her mouth.

-I see. If you see their son, Pacifica, I advise you to tell us because apparently he has gone missing for one or two weeks, and his parents are so worried. And I can imagine.

-How would it be if you ran away, Pacifica, her mother spoke after holding her mouth for a long time? We would be worried sick and then we would ground you forever.

Saying that with a smile opens up a whole different can of worms. Which I won't dig enough, because I am saving it for another time, and for another person. Her parents left, and she looked at me with surprise…

-What?

-Why did you have to cover my mouth?! Do you have any idea how suspicious that is?!

-You seriously yell after your parents just left?

-Still it didn't call for that.

-I am sorry, but I cannot risk anything…

-You have so much courage, she said with a small disappointment in her voice.

-Thank you…

My job was done here. I left the mansion and headed back to the shack to prepare myself. I couldn't stop thinking about the trip of the Northwests to my parents' house. What if after that another link will be made, causing them to find my location? What if this was the end of my trip. I had to clear my mind about that, and what better activity to do this, then shopping. With Mabel. Yay…If I hadn't had to buy a tuxedo in order to attend that party, I wouldn't have gone out shopping, but oh well.

-You really wanted me to come with you didn't you? She said while clinging on to me.

-Well you auto-invited, and you pretty much suggested it too, but…

-Oh, just shut up.

It's not unusual to wear a blue tuxedo, unless you are a game show host, but it pretty much appealed to me, because I wanted to look special for once in my life. And maybe do something more…Be that as it may I found it pretty sweet for me to spend some quality time with Mabel in a secluded place far from anyone we know. Delightful. After I picked my outfit, I had to obviously help Mabel pick hers. Needless to say she had already prepared a cupcake dress, in order to not only impress, but also to astonish and surprise the party. In whatever way.

Party time…. We arrived at the mansion lead by Pacifica, who was forced by Dipper to let her sister and her friends participate. I didn't know about that…However I couldn't party as I wanted because I was on duty…On ghostbusters duty…For now, everything seemed totally fine. It was a nice quiet party, the kind of which I hate, for I have attended too many. Anyway, I hoped I could jam it up when a band player was distraught by anything. The second the saxophone player lowered his gaze, and closed his eyes, I grabbed his instrument from his old lips and ran off in the scarce crowd.

A moment later, I tried to bring out one of the best jazz music I knew, just to animate the people a bit, but despite my best efforts I was cut short by the ghost we feared escaping from his painting. The most unexpected deal breaker I could've imagined. He was preceded by Dipper and Pacifica running and shouting their lungs off in fear…

-You found the ghost, in his painting right?

-How did you know?

-An…

-Educated guess, continued Pacifica, we know now get him out of here!

-Don't worry I am going to stop him with this…It was a small vacuum cleaner…

-Really?

-Don't let his appearance fool you, it's very strong and it's science enhanced…

As he said that the ghost, sending zaps from his fingers turned half the guests into wooden statues…lumberjacks never grow old…Oh, and Dipper's vacuum was also turned into wood.

-Dipper?

-Yes, what? (I pointed at his vacuum), OH! New plan…RUN!

-Go with Pacifica I'll try holding him off.

It was a great assumption I made, and that was that I could hold him off. I removed my jacket and I faced him…

-Hey you big fat muscly hilly billy, come and get me?

Enraged, the ghost tried to hit me, but I dodged his zaps one after the other…However he turned absolutely every guest to wood, including Mabel and her friends, the band, the butlers, but I couldn't find her parents anywhere…And I couldn't hold him much longer. I tried reasoning with him

-Why are you doing this?

-Revenge…Revenge on the Northwests!

-But why?

-They are the world's worst chain, and as your friend stated each is nothing but another link…

-It's not true…

-It is…Just LOOK!

The ghost seemed to be reasonably calmer, and teleported right next to me.

-Gaze deep into my hands!

His hands suddenly turned into a small view allowing me to see were Dipper and Pacifica were hiding. It was a room…

-A hidden room…Why is this hidden? Asked Dipper.

-It is a record, Pacifica said between sobs…of every dreadful thing my family done in our entire history…From betrayal to burglary…we have done it all…You were right calling me a link in the world's worst chain…

-You know? This is true…Your family is dreadful, said Dipper while Pacifica held back her tears…But, it's not too late to change…You showed me this…you are showing tons of remorse for your actions…You ready to act up to your feelings?

It was an emotional moment, but it was interrupted by the ghost's scream and them being dragged out of there and thrown into the main room's red carpet…

-NORTHWEST, YOUR DOOM AWAITS YOU!

-What's going on?

-You, little girl, you're going to be the last NorthWest standing as I turn your last friend into material for my wood chipper…

Suddenly, two zaps hit me and Dipper…They were not the same, because they worked slowly, corrupting our bodies and rooting us in place…

-Pacifica, yelled Dipper, I think I figured out what the ghost wanted…But you must disobey your parents in order to do this…

-Pacifica don't you dare said her parents and her butler suddenly emerging from their underground secret room. Come here and stay until this ends. We have food, drinks and if they end…We'll eat the butler, said her dad whispering…

-Don't! Dipper and I both yelled…

Pacifica slowly stepped to a big lever who was built to easily open her enormous gates…

-Pacifica, said her father with an assertive tone, while ringing a small bell. It caused Pacifica to stop a bit as if it was somehow wedged into her very brain…

-Pacifica, it's either your family, or yourself…Choose right…I said while the wood was sneaking over my chest…

I went blind and numb…I couldn't see anything, hear anything, nor sense anything…Just, just…

Suddenly I finally woke seeing the door open and all the people who were stuck outside entering…And I saw Pacifica running off in her garden, and Dipper running after her. I was searching Mabel, and I found her immobilized…

-Mabel? MABEL?! I yelled while shaking her amazingly rigid body?

-… … …

-Mabel?

-Yes silly, I was just yanking your chain!

-Offf, I said gently hugging her. I told her about Dipper and Pacifica, and we rushed to the balcony to see the two lovebirds at the edge of the garden.

-They will make such a cute couple, we said in unison…

-Tomorrow?

-Tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was the morning after the whole Northwest fiasco...I didn't know much after returning home. Actually, I didn't know how the heck I got back. Guess my mind drew a blank, after the whole cacophony of sensations, feelings and emotions. I woke up to the sun burning my unrested eyes. I wasn't sure of a lot of things, but this is why today is a new day.

The breakfast table was dead empty. It was only me and Stanley, who was absently reading his newspaper, trying to find out new ripping-out methods I guess. I ate my complementary eggs, then I darted outside to a place I found during our expedition inside the mountain. It was a very unusually big ledge seemingly put for someone to just see the entire town. I was looking over to the mansion, only to see… nothing to help me piece anything together…the strangely cut woods jogged my mind a little bit. I remembered the ghost. As the cold wind cut sharply against my face I slowly came to the realization of everything that happened…Which meant I had some more questions. And that I had to rush back to the shack.

The second I entered, I found out sadly that everything was out of place. And by out of place, I mean that it was completely as I left it: sleepy. I went to the dining table and started beating a rhythm on it. I hoped I didn't have to wait for long so that these tired kids to wake up. 9 a. m came by…then 10 a. m. and finally as I was about to leave I heard footsteps running down the stairs. It was Dipper.

-Good morning.

-It was good when I woke up, 4 hours ago.

-What? What time is it?

-A little bit past eleven. Why?

-No reason in particular, he said strangely drifty…I am just not used to getting up so late…

-Huh, if you say so…I think he called my bluff. Damn this underestimated dialogue tactic. Come, have a seat, I continued, I am gonna make you breakfast. You can fill me in with what happened last night, because I totally forgot.

-You don't know?

-No…Else I wouldn't have

-Asked, he continued as I was cracking open an entire egg carton.

-Well, what is your last memory of the night before?

I drew another blank. I remembered being turned into wood, but afterwards I didn't know a thing…I told him exactly what I last recalled, and then he started.

-You didn't miss a thing, just regular partying. You were saying something to my sister on the balcony, but I didn't really catch any of it. After a couple hours we left and that's about it.

-You don't say, I replied laying down my omelette complimented with a pinch of basil and grated cheese.

-Yep…noooothing, he continued while taking a bite out of my breakfast. Afterwards he stopped and his jaw dropped in amazement while he was drooling like a dog around a butchery.

-Is anything wrong?

-NO! But these eggs are simply… amazing!

-Phew, I sighed relieved. It wasn't until now I came completely back to my senses. Meaning that I could finally let my observation get the best of me. And how can a trained eye ignore a small strand of blonde hair, being practically glued in(it was just stuck) his curly hair. Suddenly with a jolt, all the images came back to me and I couldn't really tell how I came to forget all this. I had no time to think of this now. I had to pose a question, an important one nonetheless.

-Dipper…you completely, 100% sure that nothing happened last night?

-Yes, definitely, he said scratching the back of his head while looking away.

-Hmmm, I said giving a slight smirk…Then what is this, I asked while getting the "clue" out of his head. Literally.

-Nothing really, it must've stuck on to me from last night…

-Wow…do you have any idea how it got stuck?

I know I was basically sounding like a mom downright from the 90s but I had to because no pain no gain. And believe me, it was mentally painful.

-I think from all the rustling when everyone rushed out the door, and I was basically trampled by hundreds of feet.

-Sure…Now let me try to get this straight. You're trying to tell me that while you were basically crushed underfoot, a strand of blonde hair, I said while accentuating the word "blonde" magically stuck to you until today?

-Sounds plausible…

Yeah sure, sure, plausible. Should I break down, melt down and put all my logic to the table at once, or just gradually push and hope for a confession? Tough call. I'll go with the first one.

-Ok, then here is what I think happened. First off, the hair can come from the only blonde girl at the party which is, you guessed it, Pacifica. And unless you were thrown in a blender and mixed really hard I find no other way for this slight "clue" to stick to you Mr. Culprit. You know what way that is?

-Yes, he said finally giving up…presumably…direct contact.

-Precisely, I said triumphantly. And since I don't think you rammed your hands through her hair, it is only a single way to do this…This means that…you…I paused between each word to let him redeem himself. Totally worth it.

-Hugged her. I should've imagined that lying to you is close to impossible…However, he said with a bit of revenge in his eyes. Lying to me is almost the same.

-What exactly do you mean ?I said trying to throw him off being as coy as possible.

-I will ask you the same thing you've desperately tried to find out from me…But the person is going to be …

-You figured it out right?

-I saw you two staring back to us from the balcony…at first I thought different, but afterwards, it's became pretty clear.

-Good job, Dipper, what can I say?

-Nothing much, really, only…

He was interrupted by the earth suddenly coming to life, and doing the hula hoop on us at a fast forwarded pace. Basically an earthquake. Without any kind of notice, the "candelabra" fell on top of me and I fainted, alongside Dipper. I woke up in a strange environment surrounded by stranger people…Wendy, Soos, Dipper, Mabel, Gideon, Pacifica, Robbie and a strange old man, all were unconscious on the ground. We all heard a voice that made the blood freeze in our veins. It was as if a cat was scratching a blackboard and the wind was just sneaking underneath a door…

-Hello and welcome to your DOOOOOOOM!

It sounded as if volcanos erupted far away from us and thunder was just born. The fear was clearly visible on everyone's faces. Mabel couldn't let go of me and I could feel wet tears dripping down my T-shirt…I was scared too, but how else could I comfort someone unless I looked like a cold hard stone.

-Who are you? Dipper and I shouted in unison.

-I am known as the Maker…This is the first and the second to last time you will hear from me…Fear not my children. I do not wish harm upon you…I am merely testing you.

-THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! yelled the old man. This was supposed to happen another time.

-Quiet, you fool. Things of our ordeal are not for mortals to predict. Either way…You are asking how am I going to test you don't you ?I am so impatient I am not going to await confirmation. You are 10, right? You will be paired in a bracket from which you will have to race or destroy or solve …what is not to be divulged. Here are the pairs!

A scribbled bracket appeared and we each caught a glimpse of our portraits as they immediately faded away…Me and Dipper looked at each other with sorrow…We were destined to fight in the last bracket, and before that we had to fight…Mabel and Pacifica. Sublime isn't it?

-Andy, Dipper said while pulling me apart. Let's make a truce and an oath.

-What do you mean? I said surprised and nervous at the same time…

-We have to break the game…We have to pass the last bracket at the same time so we can both win…We also have to help each other up there, in order to win…

-SILENCE! The Maker shouted to us, but seemingly only we could hear and recoiled in pain.

-I am not done explaining you the rules…he continued. There is no restriction, no special rules. I only need to name the prize. The winner gets an item, something of value from each and every single one of the participants…and a wish. Therefore without further ado…let the games begin…This was the Maker's final statement ended with a laugh…

-Who are those first ones? Asked Wendy.

-It's Soos and Mabel, Robbie said almost instantly…

-Oh no…I don't believe this…I ...he was interrupted by the teleportation into another realm. Suddenly a large sort of screen appeared in us, split between Mabel and Soos showing us each and every one's perspective….

-This…is horrible Dipper cried out…

-Don't worry it's ok…

-How can you know? asked Robbie…

-It's easy when he didn't say what happens to the loser…

-Oh yeah, one more thing, interrupted the Maker with his known eerie tone…The loser leaves this plane of existence…Doesn't die…just ceases to exist here…then he left.

-What does this mean? asked Robbie. Leave this plane of existence, what a bum, can't even make sense…

-He made perfect sense, boy said the old man. To leave this plane means that you will leave, but you will be forever forgotten by anyone and will reset your life in a whole another universe…

-…

That idea was far more painful than even death itself…But I knew what my wish was going to be should I win…I hoped that Dipper and all the others shared my wish, but I could see some didn't…Gideon, the old man and Robbie were distant…

However we were interrupted by the cries of the two contestants, finding their challenge at last…It was not the most creative, but it was painful to watch them participating in a one round casino…All in…all luck…Mabel won by a long shot, and within the blink of an eye Soos disappeared

Mabel returned as fast as she left…I could feel cold tears poking holes through my soul as I heard her quiet moans and sobs…It was such pain in such a cute and joyful soul, it was moving for everyone. However it wasn't long until I think Mabel fell down on the cold floor as I was teleported into a strange dark forest…I knew who my enemy was. Gideon…I know he liked Mabel and therefore he hated me with a burning passion. But I had to focus on the challenge at hand, not on the bio of my enemy. I found a crumbled note under my foot. It seemed to have spawned as I came in this new world…but the previous contestants didn't have one…Strange…I uncrumbled the note and read it out loud:" You are lucky for most of the contestants look up to you…Your opponent has a note like this too…A fight is your challenge. You will find several items scattered around here which will aid you. When you will hear the bell rush towards where you think the river is. You have 1 hour to scavenge. Good luck" I could feel the amount of sarcasm resonating off that last line…But I had no time to waste…Making my way through the thick leaves wasn't easy. It seemed as if they were made of wire, as they simply cut through my clothes as I passed through. Spotting anything was impossible. The light was completely absorbed by the trees, black as a raven…I could barely see 5 feet before me. My sane mind was fighting my completely creeped out one. On one hand I was relaxed, grabbing a hold of myself, on the other hand I just wanted to run until I fell down then crawl in a small fetus and just wait my doom. As I was analyzing my (in) sanity I felt something other than tree bark as I was passing through the narrow path. It was some sort of scepter. When I reached for it, I was hit in the mouth by its expanding tip…It seemed much more than just a melee weapon, but I had plenty of time to figure it out in the middle of the fight.

There were two different approaches to this. Find a small amount of items and know what to do with them, or find a lot but don't know what to do with any. For now I took the latter. However I was counting down mentally and by the 45th minute mark I had only one scepter…As I was trying to make my brain get out of the maze that I entered myself, I stumbled upon a strange thing…It was some sort of glove with a small orb on top of it. The second I put it on, it blended in with my skin and it seemed as if I had nothing on…I tried a bit to see if it gave me extra strength or some sort of ability…it didn't. Or so I thought.

As the bell rang my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't believe that I had only 2 things with me and I didn't know what to do with any…I was feeling powerless as I was approaching the river bank, and saw Gideon with his hands full of seemingly powerful artifacts. My mind started going haywire analyzing every possible outcome, and in each and every one I was losing hard.

-It seems as if I defeated you already said Gideon with a smug tone…

-Seems is a good thing to say, I replied with arrogance, knowing full well that I was only going to lose miserably.

-I will not just defeat you, continued Gideon. I will crush you because you have stolen everything I cared about…and everyone I cared about…

The innuendo was not unknown to me. He meant Mabel. But this thought was supposed to encourage me not scare me more.

-Enough talk for now. Prepare to lose!

During this entire fight I couldn't say a thing, and Gideon was playing the quiet tough guy…As soon as he finished his small taunt, he took out a small rod and without delaying he shot a small ball of energy towards me. In the blink of an eye I jumped sideways, bruises sprouting everywhere as I landed on gravel. I think his weapon was a one use only, as Gideon quickly got rid of it and pulled out a small amulet which he threw towards me. I dodged it with ease, but it wasn't even meant to hit me. Instead it summoned some sort of animal half tiger half deer, which spent no time chilling, but jumped straight to my neck…Instinctively I crossed my hands over my face, and without realizing it at first…I was shielded…Not only that but the tiger recoiled into the water, which was his weak spot. My item seemed to work as an offensive-defensive matrix. Nothing goes in, everything goes out, I thought while noticing the small amount of dirt displaced underneath me. I don't think Gideon noticed it, which I could use to my advantage. I figured out what the glove did, now only the staff remained…I had one weapon, and he had around 10 left. Dropping a circular marble in the water, wasn't that dangerous, I said to myself as Gideon backed up…It actually was…I didn't know at first why the clear water was turning black and rippling, but after a column of liquid raised up in the air forming a stationary wave I knew I had no chance…Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Gideon seemed to control the wave with his hands, and the time he pushed I froze…I forgot everything about the glove. I was holding my staff in front of me, hoping it would save me…For the second time, lady luck was smiling upon me. I lived, but my conscience left my body for a brief time…I had no idea what it did, but for now it stopped death in its tracks…

-ENOUGH! said Gideon, while he equipped a cloak. He instantly teleported near me, his hand holding me in the air.

-What is this…I said choking slowly…

-The cloak of the Gnomes. Gives the wearer insane speed and strength. Now I want to hear you…

-Say…what?

-Say you're sorry…

-For…

-For stealing my true love from me! Now, APOLOGIZE! He said, his hand clenching me even harder…

-Ok…ok I am sorry, I said on the brink of fainting…

-Good, now you lose!

Gideon noticed that I wasn't moving at all and let me on the ground. Let is a big word because he clearly threw me with immense strength. Then he left…he just walked away, only to give me a glimpse of hope…Such evilness in an apparently cute spoiled kid. With a small gauntlet he pulled me back to him and held me with his now powerful hand…

-You know, they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

-Arrogance was your downfall, Gideon, I said while using my barrier glove. He screamed in pain as my defense pushed him away, while his hand still held tight to me...After a brief delay, he let go, only to be pushed into the trees behind us, where he fainted…and lost. I couldn't bare anything anymore. Crushed, spent, depleted I rolled down on the harsh dirt, and fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

I woke up when Pacifica fought Wendy and defeated her. . . I don't know how but I think the contest, if I may call it like this, is rigged. . . Thinking about it, the bracket was made specifically for everyone that shouldn't be eliminated to be in opposite corners. . . Also the way I stumbled upon two items, meant specifically to counter Gideon's. . . I had to study more. . . I could actually do that because Dipper was next. . . He and Robbie were about to face off in some sort of race for what I could make out. . . They couldn't know this, because they couldn't see the flag on top of the mountain…First one wins as always…It's pretty much a brain vs muscles showdown.

-What do they have to do? Pacifica asked, clearly worried.

-It's a race to the top. First one wins. No strings attached, I responded promptly and coldly…

There was something that didn't make sense at all here. I counted 9 people in this room, along with the 2 contestants…and the old man wasn't anywhere to be found on the bracket…I couldn't figure out where did he come into play, but for now this didn't matter. Keyword is for now…At the moment everything we were focused about was Dipper losing hard. Robbie was already climbing the mountain while Dipper was pretty much far away.

-What is going to happen if Robbie wins?

-He goes on to fight Mabel…

-I mean, it, Pacifica continued to ask accentuating every word of it, and staring piercingly at me.

I was afraid to even think about this let alone answer this. Robbie wasn't the best piece of character here, and him eliminating one of us wasn't the best case scenario.

-I expect an answer continued Pacifica, on the edge of crying.

I could fell two pairs of eyes poking holes in me from both sided. On the left Pacifica with her death glare awaiting confirmation for her worst nightmare, and on the right the hate in Mabel's eyes and the implicit question of:"Who are you". I could understand both of them, but I had to do it…I couldn't help Dipper, and I couldn't do anything about Pacifica either…

-Look Pacifica, I am sorry but here is the thing. Come closer…

She leant in and I told her of my plan. Happiness flushed over her knowing that whatever the outcome of this challenge, Dipper would be safe.

-Thank you, Andy…Thank you…

Her thanks turned into cries as we all witnessed Dipper losing grip of an edge…and falling off. The second he was about to hit the ground, Robbie was teleported right back to the lobby, while Dipper disappeared completely…

-This can't be happening…

-Unfortunately it is…I am sorry for your loss…I said while trying to comfort both of the crying girls. Pacifica was just holding her knees and crying her eyes out, soaking her legs with tears. Mabel did the same thing with my shirt who was already wet…I didn't feel so much pain in a room since I witnessed my grandfather's funeral as every single one of his employees came and confessed how great that man was.

My task was next…and Mabel was my opponent.

I was basically dropped out of this reality into a dark room, with one clear exit, but with nothing in it. I tried the door, it was locked…no light switches , no lamps , nothing…only a fluorescent message on the floor, scribbled like in a horror film: "Escape".

My first concern was to find a light source…I was fumbling on all fours down the floor, trying to see if there was anything there of use to me. After ten minutes of scratching the wooden tiles beneath me, I was about to lose hope and my first objective, until I found a strange splinter pointing out of a strangely shaped octagonal tile. It was indeed a switch. I turned it on and the room was instantly lit by torches on the walls I couldn't possibly see. But then my mind drew a blank when I saw the complete emptiness…

It was me and the room, a locked door and a message to escape. It's as if you are stuck in a jail cell and you have to break free using nothing, except wooden and not surrounded by hard walls and bars. I couldn't do a thing but just crawl into a corner and think…How do you escape a locked room with no windows, nothing in it? I started touching the walls in hopes I could unveil a secret or something…After covering every inch of every piece of wood I could put my eyes on…I was helpless…All I could hope for now was Mabel having an easier room or having the emotional power to not give up and rise above me and then win against Robbie, the only one we had continuously no interest in winning whatsoever. I was about to completely lose myself…My tears fell endlessly on my warm cheeks. For the first time here after me being put into insanely unsolvable situations I was crushed…Completely blown, destroyed both on the inside and on the outside. I have started picturing myself living my life again…I stopped on the funeral of my grandpa. And my mind jogged as if I was electrocuted.

-Remember, Andy…Whenever you feel like you are helpless, whenever you feel like the world is crumbling atop of you, whenever you feel like just jumping off and falling into the abyss. Just remember…with enough willpower a man can move a mountain.

It wasn't that I didn't know that…It was that the fact that it came from someone I always looked up to, made me get up and start searching with more energy than ever before. The walls were completely empty though. Then I remembered something. The torches…they had to have something to do with it. At first I tried shining the torch on every bit of the walls and the floor, but it wasn't this…It was something else. Torches work with a small piece of clothing inside them that keeps them from extinguishing…I started putting off every one and analyzing the piece of paper inside of each. Nothing. The last thing I could think of was that there may be something hidden inside of them…After a few shakes of every single one of them, my heart skipped a beat when something fell out of one of the torches… a note and a KEY! In a jump I was near the door, trying the key. Of course it didn't work like that. Then I had to analyze the note…Which was…blank. it was a blank piece of paper, but it had to mean something, otherwise it wouldn't have been hidden. I remembered things about invisible ink, and that it exposed itself. Shining the torch over the note revealed, another nothing…Maybe it was a filter of some sort, I thought next. The only writing was that "ESCAPE!" message. I tried putting it over every letter, but no new clue was found…

Only one thing remained for me to do…Burn it. This is the last resort. I might be burning away my last chance to escape this room, but it had to be done. I threw the note in the fire of a torch and something supernatural happened. It might have been the fact that I also dropped the key there too. The fire turned blue all of the sudden and the key was manipulated by invisible hand and turned into some sort of object that I only saw in gangster movies. I couldn't think of anything else I could use this with apart from the door, which I could try to break now. Of course it was so sturdy, that it didn't even budge when I hit it with all my strength. After more punches I was about to give up. In my anger and depression I kicked the door, but because it was sturdy, I pretty much fell on the floor in recoil…Then something seemed odd. The tile from underneath me seemed to be…empty. It was the "ESCAPE!" tile…Typical. Assuming position, I raised my fist and then punched. The floor cracked instantly only to reveal a small key…I screamed my lungs out when I finally heard the click of the lock as I escaped this wretched room. A small sign appeared before me, reading: "You are the first to exit, this dreadful trial. I congratulate you…You can see your opponent in the room opposite to yours. A window will open, but she won't be able to exit. Gloat, you earned it"

I rushed to the window to see Mabel face down on the floor trying her best no to cry anymore, after running out of tears…A crushing sight.

-Mabel, I called for her…

-Oh great, I cannot leave this and now I hear Andy's voice. Yay, she said angry at herself.

-I am right here you silly head, I said laughing a bit.

She rose to her feet and ran towards the now open window…only to hit her head on an invisible wall.

-Owww, she said rubbing her head…what are you doing here she continued in amazement.

-I left the room and I am apparently allowed to come and brag about it…

-I didn't even try to beat this room…I was sure as sugar I wouldn't beat you to it…

-Ough, don't say that, I said gently raising her chin as she shyly looked away from me…

-I can't beat Dipper at anything, let alone you…I don't even know why you hang out with me because I am just a dumb, dumb girl…

-Don't say that, please…

-Why? Why run from what is true? She said while slowly dropping facing away from the window. I couldn't leave this like this…I remembered what the sign said again…"She couldn't leave". And now I know that there are no rules…Not mentioned means allowed. I climbed in the window with ease…

-NO! Mabel cried. What are you doing you have to win, this…GO!

-No…I won't leave you like that…

-Why? Just tell me why. Why can you even stand to watch me not even solving the first step of a puzzle you solved instantly…How can you even come back for me, she said while slowly covering her face with her sweater. I could hear her sob inside there…

-Mabel? You still with me?

-Mabel is not here, she is in sweater town.

-Can she leave it, soon? I said while slowly pulling her sweater down.

-Sure thing, she replied. The second her face was visible, she looked away…

I couldn't stand seeing her like that…But I didn't know what to say. . . I knew I just had to tell her something deep and meaningful:

-Look, Mabel…you are a smart girl. You just have a different type of intelligence. And you use it differently. While me and Dipper focus on puzzles and riddles you focus on making cute sweaters, I said smiling. You are always funny and happy and you usually never let anything drag your mood down. I will win this, and I will use my wish wisely, and I will do this only to not see you cry ever again…

I stood up and left her there to wonder about what I said, but at the moment I didn't realize why…I climbed up the window and left.

-Andy! I heard a cry behind me…You forgot something, you silly, she said laughing.

-What, I said returning to the window to look around…

I didn't know what happened at first. I just felt her hugging me, and then, I think she kissed me. It was…amazing. It leaves me completely wordless just to think of it…But unfortunately it came to an end…and I returned to the lobby without having the chance to even respond to that.

I was soon left alone with the old man as Pacifica and Robbie started off their showdown…It is needless to say that. despite I was hoping she would win, it was a low chance of my dreams coming true…I just wanted to fight in the final against someone I was certain that wouldn't destroy the world had he won it beforehand…I wanted to take my mind away from my troubles therefore I started talking to the old man:

-Who are you, sir? I asked respectfully…

-It doesn't matter, what it matters now is for you to win…

-Why me? Why can't Pacifica win and her wish to come true.

-Because aside from Dipper and surprisingly enough Mabel, none of the contestants know what the real saving wish can be…

-And how can you possibly know that?

-Intuition you may say, I call it foresight, because I have some ties you don't know…

-That's not strange at all, I said a little bit afraid…I had two more questions to ask and I had to hurry up because Robbie was almost done beating Pacifica in a…talent show apparently…Such a creative host…

-I heard that, said the Maker…

-Sorry! Old man…

-McGuckett…

-Why are you here?

-It's my time to act as a mentor in the Maker's plans apparently…I will be the last you have to confront AFTER the final ends and one of you wins…

-So you are the last boss so to speak?

-Precisely…

-And…you seem familiar, have I seen you before?

-I doubt so, unless you have took walks along the streets of the town.

-Oh yeah, I remember now…But you didn't seem so…

-Docile, calm, sane?

-Yes you acted as if you just got out of the asylum…

-My mental sanity is tip-top mind you, but I do this in order to not get detected by a certain entity…I am safe here within the Maker's world but outside I am completely vulnerable and that's the only chance. I sacrifice my reputation and my person in order to keep the town safe…

-You're a savior aren't you?

-I wouldn't call myself that…I am merely a scholar.

-A what? I asked but I was just teleported into the next challenge…I was standing face to face with Robbie…

-You beat Pacifica I guess…

-Easy, he said obviously gloating…

-SILENCE! The Maker's dreadful voice thundered…I tested you people in battles of both physical and mental ways…But now I am going to test something of neither…See that door over there?

-Yes…we said at the same time with shaky voices…

-Go through it, and then await my commands…

I rushed through it, and I regretted it. I was blinded by a cacophony of sounds, voices and flashing colors. I felt my life leaving my body, and I was back to the Falls before I could even regain myself…It was as if nothing ever happened and the world lived without us ever leaving it. Mabel and Dipper were staying outside playing chess. I ran towards them…

-Hey guys how are you doing?

-Andy! Mabel exclaimed while jumping off her seat towards me…

-Hey what happened?

-I guess you beat the Maker at his own game…said Dipper

-Funnily I don't remember even beating Robbie…or making a wish.

-Let me tell you how it was, said McGucket literally appearing out of nowhere…

I was frozen.

-I will skip over Robbie getting his head blown by the challenge and you beating him with ease. The Maker made you wish for your prize, and you said this exactly: „I wish for the world to be as I left it before you summoned us here". The rest is up to you to remember…

-Wow…I am stunned.

-I am just proud that you beat us all…You're our winner, said Mabel…

-I had my hopes up and you didn't let me down, nice job, man. I can't believe still I lost to Robbie…I am glad he lost to you…

-Yeah…Look, I think I am going to go into the woods for now… I need some time alone, ok?

-Sure thing, just release your stress. You've earned it, said Dipper after which he retreated in the shack followed by Mabel…

I stumbled my way up to my favorite ledge…I had to see what happened. The NorthWest mansion was intact, or at least it was as the last time I saw it this morning…It literally seems as if I left this realm at 11:00 and returned half an hour later, and in the meantime I didn't exist, but I wasn't forgotten…I was feeling so odd and so sick though I felt I could spill my breakfast over the beautiful grass. My eyes closed as soon as my head hit the ground and I felt in the deepest sleep I've ever been through. Nightmares followed each other in an endless circle as I convulsed afraid of my mental creations. I dreamt of being crushed by giants whose faces resembled my closest friends…I dreamt of me losing the contest and being exiled to an universe without everything I knew about…I stopped dreaming then I dreamt again of my biggest fear…Being hated by everyone I had made acquaintance with, being destroyed time and time again by my attitude and personality…

I woke up with the sun in my eyes, at noon by my watch. I was sitting on the grass staring at a small dot far into the horizon…That's when I remembered something…strange. The old man told me that my wish was that the world returned to its state before the Maker called us, however…how did he know this in the first place…how did Dipper and Mabel know about this too…Also the prize was an item from each loser…Where were them? I stood thinking for about half an hour exploring every single scenario in my mind. And none of them made any sort of sense…Until I found my theory…If something seems too good to be true, it probably is…I had to do something…unthinkable…gruesome and evil…my mind is poisoned now with this and I have no other choice…After one experience, I was destroyed and completely changed…I was doubting reality itself, I was doubting my friends, I was doubting myself even…But it had to be done.

I returned to the shack in no time, only to find the whole family gathered around the TV watching some old horror film.

-Hello, I said visibly changed into a more sinister being, or at least that was what I thought…I could hear my breathing, irregular and ragged. I was walking slowly and my steps were making the floor creak every time.

-'Sup kid, said Stan, you made me have a heart attack. Don't you ever scare me like that when I am watching this…

-O…K I said with an unnecessary pause.

-Everything good? Asked Mabel a bit worried…you seem different.

-I am fine, thank you. May I join you?

-Sure thing, said Dipper moving along to let me stay in between him and his sister.

I sat down and started searching my pockets for something I needed. It was pretty hard to do with a heavy head resting on your shoulder. But I managed to find it…

-Mabel? I whispered

-Yes? she responded in the same fashion…

-Did you tell Dipper about us?

-I thought we agreed to tell him that night…

-Aham, I responded with a strange grin…I knew it. Thank you, I said while slowly dragging my hand out of my pocket…

I cried this time. A small tear ran down my nose as I stabbed Mabel in the back of the head with my family knife…The second the tip touched her scalp…the world froze. I was able to move freely, but everyone was stuck in time and space. I rose up and looked around. It wasn't long until I noticed something strange…A light emanating from Mabel's head…I knew what I had to do strangely…I pushed it deeper and the light grew brighter. I continued until I was completely blinded by the sheer intensity. The second the blade was completely inserted, I collapsed to the floor and fainted for the last time (hopefully) of the contest…I was back in the lobby.

-Congratulations, said the Maker. You beat my challenge…

-WHAT?! I exclaimed feeling scared but relieved at the same time.

-I had to transport you to a seemingly utopic world…A world where none of these happened. But to not make it impossible, I had to give you hints…

-You were more obvious than the other times…

-Let's say you were just oblivious last time. And leave it there…

-Robbie…was he eliminated?

-He is not going to be eliminated…He is within his own universe, his own utopia…He will be banished there for the rest of his mortal life…but to more pressing matters. I present you with your items…

There were some "valuable" items from everyone participating. Dipper's hat, a sweater with a rainbow from Mabel, Gideon's amulet, Soos' T-shirt, Robbie's hoodie, two ice cubes, a llama sweater…and a pair of glasses.

-There are 8 items, and there were 7 other contestants…

-This is your prize, the Maker said emotionlessly. Your wish please…

I had to think this through. One shot to save them all…No pressure as some would say. If I wished the world to be as before, it couldn't be bad would it? It wasn't a pretty bad idea after all…but I wanted to do something else too.

-I have my wish, I said bravely…

-I am listening…

-I wish for the world to be as if none of this contest happened…as if we weren't going to disappear at the time of the contest…Also return the items to their respective owners…I don't need them.

-Your wish…is my command. See you soon, Andrew…

And with that being said I woke up in my bed back at the shack…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

This was the first time we've ever talked since the contest…

-Do you really think this is safe, Dipper?

-Of course it is…not.

-You have got to be kidding me, right?

This is what the three of us mysterious people were thinking right now, while furiously searching the ruins of an old manor. It resided in the far north corner of the city away from all the lights and the ruckus of the Falls…and away from any sort of cell phone signal. So if we fell in a gaping hole inside here this is where we would end up rotting. But to happier thoughts… this was apparently the former home of one of the most famous archaeologists…some Ulysses guy. He apparently possessed something powerful…something insane that we were out to find out, because it was Dipper's time to choose. Last time we let Mabel choose we spent around 2 hours sorting out pink fuzz out of our clothes. And Mabel's hair…Because believe it or not unicorns exist and are not so fond of spending time with humans(no it doesn't make a better of a story to tell you that). Coming back to what we were doing…Even though it took us about 2 hours to even enter the old manor since we couldn't even move the rusty lock ,so we had to climb a huge fence. It would have taken less had Dipper not got stuck on top of the decorative spikes…Either way, it was not much until we found the great bedroom of Mr. Ulysses, plagued by the gold amulets and goblets, which pretty much grabbed Mabel straight away:

-Uuuu…Sparkling!

-Mabel, stay focused on what we need, said the voice of reason aka me. After we find our thing we can admire the gold, okay?

-Okay, she said pouting and crossing her arms in a childish manner…

-For the record we are looking for the amulet of C…he was cut short.

-Of… Mabel and I asked incisively.

-It's scraped away, but it says that it has the power to grant wishes in every form,but it cannot create matter. It can only modify existing matter.

This is a powerful thing, because wishes are pretty much of a big deal. I should know at least,right? Either way I had a lot of time to figure out that "matter" part, but not now, since we hadn't even found it…yet.

-Do we have any sort of info as to where the amulet is? I asked after we have searched a gigantic room for over 3 hours?

-Can we do it faster while we're at it? I am hungry, Mabel continued…

-Just hold on, we should be done in no time…Dipper lied. Soon enough he took me by the shoulder to tell me something:

-Ummm we are going to be down here for a long time and Mabel won't shut up, just FYI. So we have two ways out of this: we either find it fast, or we get her what she wants…

-Well she is not so childish, I think you're overreacting to past acts of your sister.

Boy,was I wrong… Not only did she interrupt us every 10 minutes to complain, but she also started acting annoyed. It was pretty much because of hunger and boredom I hoped. Actually it was just her regular act when she went with her brother on long trips. Be that as it may I found out something about the amulet… it was a small circular piece, hollow and with one green emerald in the center. It was helpful because I managed to find it, the needle in the haystack basically.

As soon as I presented the finding to the twins they had the same reaction: a look of worship mixed with relief and a sigh as if they were telling me " I couldn't stay here anymore". I am going to tell you now that I had gloves on, so I didn't touch anything directly over there. Paranoia always pays off in the world of curses.

The entire trip back home was long, boring, necessary and I had to put up with an enormous and pointless fight between the two… It was pretty odd, considering they were related, and they were best friends and rarely even argued… I think that even though I wished for everything to be as if we didn't participate, something changed…And I know how to check it. I told them that I was going to leave and go grab some groceries, or something, I didn't care, I wanted a petty excuse… Luckily they bought it right away. And so I was making my way towards the only up and running mansion in the entire city. I rang the enormous bell and the door opened with a clank. Pacifica asked me simply and blandly:

-What are you doing here?

-I need to talk to you, do you have the time?

-Oh thank God, you just saved me from family time…come in, I'll lead you to my room.

I know I've been here before, but I didn't pay much attention to the majesty of the architecture… This is why as Pacifica was showing me the way, I stopped and let my eyes to wonder around, admiring the glorious use of good strong wood. You think I am weird? You should shut up… I've got one passion for one thing and now you're mocking me for it.

-You coming?

-Yeah, yeah, I said suddenly coming to my senses after being distraught.

She opened a door ten times bigger than her and I was seated in one pink armchair, while she stood on top of the world on a big sofa… You know that how a person sits in relation to you reflects your relationship with him/her? Staying opposite means distance in both physical and psychological matters. She was deliberately removing me from her trustworthy circle… Yeah, you can't win a psychological war, unless you know you're fighting in one at first… So I stood up and took a seat right next to her…

-So…what did you want to talk about?

-First of all, do you remember anything that happened about a week ago, after your party?

-Nothing in particular. Regular activities and routines, she said starting to sweat and visibly avoiding eye contact…

-You are sure, 100%?

-Definitely, what you're calling me a liar?

The sudden defensive attitude suddenly spilled it all out for me… She knows something about the contest, or something else happened in the meantime…Whichever, it changed something a lot. And I was determined to find out… Incisiveness, what a lovely trait…

-Ok, you're lying to me and you're covering something up…What is it?

-Nothing, what do you mean?

-Something happened right after the party, not that night, but the day after, right?

-No… Noth… she said while nervously looking around.

-Don't try to hide it anymore, please, I interrupted her… Just tell me the truth…

-You don't remember? She asked defeated…

-What to remember…?

-The contest…The Maker, nothing?

-…

Of course… how can you trust an almighty being. You'd think his word means something more than just an empty promise…It didn't.

-I remember everything of it… I won the contest, and my wish was clear to him…

-You mustn't have heard him gloat then. You wished for us to live as if the contest never happened, but we still remember every bit of it…It's hard not to be scarred by something so deep… It affected Dipper, Mabel, Soos…and me too. You, Wendy and Robbie seem completely unaffected though.

-That's because we have a mind a bit more "used" to this kind of things…Anyway, thank you for confirming my doubts…Goodbye… I said taking my leave. I opened the door and almost left, when Pacifica suddenly told me something strange…

-You know…me and Robbie could watch you finishing your challenge against Mabel…I think that you should try to think more about this before taking any action… and for once take the truth as granted, not doubt it…

It was an obvious guilt trip…I made a mistake somewhere and I knew it, I just didn't know where I was wrong…True enough, I took every bit of information as completely false, until I proved it otherwise…This was one of my many flaws, I had trust issues developed a long time ago. I couldn't fix it, but I could do something about the situation at hand…I had an amulet which grants wishes that change the existing matter…I hope memories classify as matter or else I am going to have to search the diary for… a spell.

I was walking slowly towards the shack, looking straight ahead, not even turning my head, as if I was programmed to be an emotionless robot. Suddenly it hit me… I had no memories after the contest... I had a blank space between that morning and… what I can only say it was two days after. In this gap things went downhill and I was going to turn them upside down…

-Hey, kid! Over here!

A familiar voice rang in my ears…it was the old man, McGuckett.

-Yes? I asked unaware of him being in his now serious state not his crazed one.

-I must tell you something, but hurry up, you know why…I sure knew it. I ran inside his small hut only for him to throw something in my hand and babble with immense speed.

-This is something that can erase short-term memory. It completely obliterates any recollection of the last week…Absolutely nothing can be remembered, but beware… use it at the right time…I know of your dilemma. Now go!

He finished this phrase with amazing diction in 3 whole seconds…I had my magical device now, and the only thing left was to just press the button on this apparent stopwatch. It wasn't this easy…Especially when I came back from my odd journey…The shack was empty. Completely void of any life…

That was what I thought until I heard some familiar snorting. It was Stan sleeping on the armchair.

-Stan? I asked…

-Yeah, what, what, what?

-Have you seen Mabel or Dipper, around?

-Dipper went out somewhere, I don't know, don't care… and Mabel should be upstairs…

-Ok, thanks…I was about to leave, when Stan stopped me.

-Hold on, what is that? He said pointing at the stopwatch.

-It's nothing just an old piece of junk…

-Oh, ok… For the first time, since I was here, I seemed to spot something else going on in the old man's brain apart from food, tv and sleep. He looked like he knew what my device was, and what it did, but he was surprised to see it in my possession. Anyway, I climbed the stairs to the twins' room and knocked on their door:

-Mabel? You in here?

I heard no answer except for…a bark? I knocked again asking the same thing, and the same answer came…Stupefied, I opened the door only to be jumped at by a small brown puppy. That wasn't strange considering Mabel's addiction to all that is cute and animal ( she did have a pet pig after all)

-I wonder when did Mabel, bring you back here… Probably on the way back when I went to talk to Pacifica…the puppy suddenly barked and growled as if this name had something bad attached to it…Anyway, I must now talk to Mabel… and she is gone with the wind…I think I am just going to wait here…

I lied down on her bed admiring the girly atmosphere the wall behind me emanated. With no warning whatsoever, the small pup jumped on my lap and started looking at me with sorrow eyes as if it was shaming me of something…Trying to avoid its gaze I started petting its head slowly and gently while looking around the room…Something seemed odd. On the floor there was Mabel's sweater that she wore today… But I knew that her clothes were pretty much holy for her and she couldn't just throw them around for no reason at all…I also noticed her rainbow hair clip, resting comfortably on the puppy's ear. It was in the same position as well. Then I just noticed where the amulet was…on her nightstand… My sick mind made a huge assumption for the worse and the most unusual…For a moment there I thought I was going crazy… A skirmish was being fought between my rational mind and my now irrational one, with the latter winning, when I strangely asked:

-Mabel? I said looking at the small pup.

I think that she tried nodding yes, I think, which then lead to my question…

-But…HOW? I almost screamed, my voice cracking.

She jumped off and grabbed the amulet in her teeth.

-You asked to be a dog, really?

However I think I know what actually went on… I glossed over the "matter" part, but I think I just understood it. Perfectly timed also, because Dipper just entered the room…

-Hey, Andy, what's with the puppy?

-You won't believe what just happened…

-Oh, but I will…that's Mabel right?

-… you knew this?

-I was in the room, of course…

-And… you just left her here?

-Yep… I locked the room, because you weren't here and I went back to the manor trying to figure out what happened. Where were you by the way?

-Talking…to…um… Pacifica? I don't think I could've gotten a look of shame from an animal and a person at the same time…

-And why is that?

-I needed to know something, ok? Let's focus on this problem now, ok…?

-No…tell me why?

-Dipper what is the matter with you? For a week or so, you've been acting completely cold, as if your heart just got ejected from your chest…You are distant, lonely, completely careless of everything and everyone, especially with people you love…

-You don't remember, do you?

-No…I don't…The contest I know about it…Everything. I won it. I used my wish wrong and I know this, but I can't recall anything exactly afterwards…specifically the following day…

-Ok, then let me fill in the gaps for you…Dipper said angrily. You were unconscious, in a basic coma…Mabel was crying rivers near your bed, and so was Pacifica…Everyone who participated was there, because we all knew about your wish and we cared for you…However you woke up an entirely different person, it was as if you were possessed by some evil spirit…you became angry and sarcastic with everyone, reeking of arrogance…After a day that attitude fainted away as fast as it came, it wasn't replaced by your general passionate temperament, but by a distant Andy, we weren't used to. And to all of us it looked as if you just ignored it…So I ask you why?

My answer was unexpected. I was feeling my soul getting ripped from my body, when I realized what actually happened…However I had no time to argue and help two people at the same time, so…I grabbed my stopwatch and pressed it. Instantaneously, he fainted and collapsed on the floor. The puppy jumped straight at the unconscious body and started barking furiously, while looking at me with sad, sorrowful eyes. It is funny how a mix of animalistic and human features made it so much more destroying…

-It's nothing much, don't panic, I said calmly and comforting. That device erases memories… and I will use it on anyone who participated… because I made friends that I knew only in a certain way. And this whole event just flipped us upside down… This was not my wish…

Mabel gave me a confused look, as if she was trying to tell me: "What are you trying to say?"

-You don't get it, do you? Oh, you silly pup…I said while grabbing her off the floor and hugging her…I wanted to just keep you all from the trauma we all went through…Do you like the new Falls? She nodded no. I knew it…this is why you need to have no recollection of this. But I am going to offer you a choice…

I paused for no reason, hoping it was going to go unnoticed that I was pretty shook.

-You either remember everything…or forget it all along with everyone else. It's your call.

The pros and cons were obvious. On one side is that if you forget…you get rid of the bad memories but gain a reset switch for all the ruckus that went down. On the other side you can recall everything bad and vile that happened, but the traits you gained through pain and misery stick with you…alongside this talk…

-You decided, I asked after a brief period.

She nodded yes.

-So what is it?

And another awkward pause followed…Mabel was staring aggressively at me, for no reason at all. Then she started barking more and more annoyed.

-Oooooooh…I realized she was still a dog. Stupid me, I guess? In order to change back just touch the amulet and think of your wish…It should be something like "I wish to be human again", ok?

Now I am going to leave because…I think you'll understand it when you change back.

I exited and waited for my cue to come back in. Shortly after Mabel (the real one, not the puppy) came out with a new sweater on.

-So you…

I was cut short by her slowly tightening her grip on me. I ignored the suffocation hazard at first, but when I was close to losing consciousness I had to announce her, that I was dying.

-Okay what was that all about?

-Just…just shut up, she said smiling and laughing. I want to remember this all. Especially the parts where you spoke up to me trying to lift my hard spirits…

-Yeah… about that. Dipper believed strongly in you, namely that depression just bounces of your sweet, sweet core.

-What can I say? I am a silly girl with a silly brother, she answered smiling. Let's stop thinking about this and live our lives as if nothing happened…

-Even without the good things? I asked smirking…

-Of coooourse, not! She answered in the same gleeful tone.

By the end of the day I visited everyone I had to and made sure they didn't remember a thing…Now all that was left is for Dipper to wake up. I was watching Tv alongside Mabel when small footsteps were breaking the silence of our mute film…

-What time is it, Dipper asked yawning…

-It is about…

-Time you woke up sleepy-head Mabel interrupted.

-Why?

-You don't remember, anything, I asked reluctantly?

-No, the last thing I remember is the party at the mansion…

-Well today is the night after the party…You fell asleep at around 9:30 in the morning and now you woke up, roughly 12 hours later…

-Phew, I thought it was something more serious…Ahhh, it's a good thing I still remember the party thought, he said dreamy.

-Why is that? Both of us asked, smiling with a hidden meaning…

-Nothing, nothing he answered embarrassed and blushing…I think I am gonna study my diary then just go to sleep again. Good night!

-Good night!

A thought crossed my mind, so I asked Mabel:

-Ummm, did you remember to hide the amulet as I told you to?

-… Nooooo, she said worried and drifty…

Then we both ran off to the room fearing the worst.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-Guys, guys, guys!

-What? Dipper and I asked in unison as Mabel was running out of breath with a pamphlet in her hand…

-Hold…it…I've gotta catch my breath, she said huffing.

-You should stop running for great amounts of time… don't you think?

-Oh, shut up you, she replied pouting but audibly giggling afterwards.

-So, what's the matter? Dipper asked again.

-This! She said showing us a small piece of paper.

It read… NO! I am not going to even say it, not even think it for a change. I hated this event so much when I was little and I participated at one… Memory flash… When I was 8, my parents and I went to the opera where a "Battle of the orchestras" took place. It's basically the same thing as now, only with vocalists and guitarists instead of well… orchestras. Either way, I had joined a "band" age 6 and I was participating that day. What did I play? You may think saxophone… but you would be wrong because my main instrument is the viola ( and its variants which I will be going through later on). Anyway, before even going on stage, I couldn't find my case anywhere… I was looking everywhere yet it didn't turn up…until the janitor came by saying he noticed something unusual in the dumpster outside… Yes, it was my case thrown away by an opponent… I got scolded all the way back home from the opera, then punished for "losing my instrument"… I didn't go to the opera anymore for the sole reason that I hated competitions, and the atmosphere they create: everyone's panicked, tense, and they resort to devious acts in order to secure a silly thing such as a win…

-Okay, so what do you want us to do? Come with you to the event?

-Even better, I want you to participate, replied Mabel with a smile…

-You want… me an untalented and completely parallel with everything music to participate? frowned Dipper

-Yes! I even made a team composition just for us!

-This is going to be terrible, Dipper replied accentuating every syllable of "terrible".

-And would you mind sharing it with us?

-Oh yeah, sorry…so it's the four of us: me, you, Dipper and Pacifica.

-Paci…

-Fica? Dipper continued my words in amazement?

-Did she even agree to this? I asked instantly.

-Sure she did…Mabel said drifting… but anyway you and Dipper can go and try to tell her the good news…? She said while defensively hiding behind the announcement.

-Does this really mean this much to you? I asked what both me and Dipper thought.

-Yes!

-Fine, Dipper sighed sadly… Andy we'll go later, ok? I have to check a journal entry for something right now?

-Sure thing, I replied while Dipper slowly and quietly exited the frame…He just ran away afterwards, as I heard his panicked footsteps. Very manly Dipper.

-Don't you want to hear more? She asked with those sad eyes I only see in little pups.

-Of course, I do… I answered defeated. First off who does what?

-What do you mean? She said not understanding where I was reaching…

-I mean who plays what?

-Oh well…ummmm…you see, she said nervously scratching the back of her head.

-You didn't think of that, right? You were so excited, that you didn't think it through, right? You just saw the announcement and jumped straight to the sign-up sheet?

-No one knows me as you do, she said hugging me from the side.

-That's blackmail…but ok, we'll figure it out together, now.

-Ok, where do we start?

-Well, we need three things: a drummer, a guitarist and a vocalist. Since we are four we can have two types of vocals…

-Ok, who can play drums from us?

-It's not about who can play, per-say it's about who has that innate sense of rhythm, so he can coordinate our whole song…Does this ring a familiar bell?

-It stinks of Dipper! She replied laughing.

-Great job, now… do you have any guitar skills?

-I can play the Happy Birthday tune on one…Does that count, she asked innocently.

-Yeah, so I will play the guitar, which leaves us with two vocalists you and Pacifica. A perfect duo.

-Sure thing!

Yeah, sure thing… Why did I have the impression that I was missing some hidden subplot…Something sudden, with the four of us… Pacifica…Hmmm. I could hear my brain cogs rusting as I was trying to find out the answer to this question… Then it came to me.

-Mabel, you have signed us all in, only to force Dipper and Pacifica spend more time together right? I asked raising an eyebrow.

-How, did you find out… Never mind, for a second there I forgot that I was dating some sort of lie-busting detective.

-Oh, Mabel… You were silly thinking you can hide it from me. So this is the main reason right?

-Right.

-Okay, that's what I wanted to hear, I said while raising up.

-Where are you going?

-To talk to our fourth member, of course. Dipper, come on we are leaving! I yelled.

Our walk towards the Northwest mansion was completely uneventful, adding to the fact that I went up and down this path so many times, that I could close my eyes and still make my way there without tripping. We have reached our destination in no time, rang the bell and waited in front of the giant wooden doors… It wasn't at all awkward to just wait for a whole hour only to be answered, because apparently, nobody could hear a deafening sharp sound… Seriously now it was as if you couldn't hear a church bell while praying inside… Anyway no need to bicker too much about this, as the butler finally came to answer:

-Hello? Who might you be and who are you looking for?

-Good afternoon, we are some friends of Miss Northwest. Would you be kind enough to announce her we are looking for her?

-Sure thing, sir, the butler left smiling as if it was the first time someone spoke to him like that.

It was another ten minute wait as we stood there… awkwardly without letting one word out. Dipper decided to break the ice cold silence:

-So… do you have any idea why my sister decided to surprise us this amazing way?

-Of course not, I answered taking a completely dead pan face, while fully aware of the reason behind this all.

-Ahh, he sighed, I hoped you could shed some light on me… Oh, well. Want to know about what I found out earlier today?

-Sure, I replied excited.

-It's about an ancient mystery going around the Falls for as long as they stood. The author stated that strewn across the town and its surrounding areas are some sort of puzzle pieces, which when put together unleash an evil force…

-Then why would we even want to find those pieces in the first place?

-Here is where it becomes interesting…The second said force is set free, it becomes weakened for a small time, in which it can be killed...

-And what purpose does his elimination have? Because if it's just for the sake of it, then unleashing it serves no good to us…

-It's pretty vague, but apparently this saves us from facing him in a more powerful state later on, so we can fight him when he is weaker…

-So we are going to try to gather pieces for us to set free an evil force… so we fight it now in order to not face him later…Does it even have a name?

-His name is something as vague as the story the diary says… he is known as The Maker…

Of course he is…It's not as if our entire experience was forgotten for a reason, now I have to worry about defeating an entity that made all of us lose our personality through horrendous games that lead to severe emotional trauma. Sublime timing. Not only do I know how to summon it… Never mind bad thoughts… I should focus on one task at a time and for the moment this is what it is…

-Hello… what are you two doing here? Asked Pacifica frowned and surprised

-We came to ask you for a favor…Dipper stopped short… Andy, mind telling her the favor, he said while slowly hiding behind me…

-Ok… You heard of the Battle of the Bands, right?

-Right…

-You signed in?

-No…

-You want to participate with us?

-Are you seriously asking me this? Me participating with you, what do you think I am some sort of singing machine? I cannot believe you think so little of me as to…

-So I should take this as a yes? I said smiling.

-Offff, she sighed… you are such a killjoy, I can't even make a scene…replied Pacifica while Dipper slowly turned up again, having stopped hiding behind me…

-So, again I ask…yes?

-It depends… who else participates?

-Me…

-Ok…

-Mabel…

-Ugh, ok she said with slight disgust…Can't blame her for having some of that old hatred still in the system

-And Dipper.

-Great, I am in, she replied visibly happier after I said his name… Mabel may know what she is doing after all…

We had a band, I had a new nightmare to worry about, all in a day's work. HOORAY! I will gloss over the one afternoon we just passed through, in order to skip to the first… and last day of practice…Offf Mabel. So here we were where else than the Northwest music room trying to practice…It's a good thing I can't sleep the nights, because I have managed to write a song from scratch for two voices…However the fact that none of us could play an instrument apart from me made it impossible to even coordinate our actions…This is why I gave Dipper a job of hitting two drums in succession to create a basic rhythm and this left Mabel to perform alongside Pacifica .Terrific. Either way, let's say that 4 hours of practice are not enough by a long shot…I wasn't hoping we'd win I was hoping we wouldn't make complete fools out of ourselves.

My song was a smooth rock one, so we all dressed up as if we were some second hand 80 year old stars who sold their songs in the good old 70s…We had backstage access so we could analyze, erm… I could analyze the other contestants…It was an impressive diversity as the bands ranged from pop boy bands and death metal to folk groups and reggae artists…I will say that all the performances were amazing. We were the last ones to perform…

-How much 'til we get on the stage? Asked Pacifica nervously…

-Calm down, Pacifica this is the last band before us…

-Why would I calm down? She replied pouting and crossing her arms.

-So you can calm me too...

-Quiet guys, they are announcing the next performance…Mabel said angry at the two arguing…

-And now, for our second to last entry…please give a warm welcome to The Mind Molders...

-That is such a creative name, Pacifica said annoyed as if we didn't have a good name ourselves.

-Will you stop complaining about everything, please? Dipper snapped…

-You are so cute when you argue… such pride you two have, you can't let go of it,right?

-Quiet, Mabel said gently slapping me…

You know that feeling you have when you wake up in utter silence and complete darkness…and for a minute or so you are completely creeped out of every small noise you hear…That's what I felt when those guys climbed up on the stage…I felt a chill run down my spine and Mabel sticking her fuzzy hair under my chin, tickling me… That was just the beginning of the creep show, as the first second I heard their music I covered my ears. Looking around I saw that Pacifica did the same…but the rest of them were oddly quiet and stiff. Soon enough their jaws fell open, drooling on the floor… and then in a snap…they all fell on the floor.

-What is going on? Yelled Pacifica completely panicked…

The band suddenly stopped singing.

-You don't get it don't you stupid kids? Arrogantly muffled the vocalist.

-We have written our song in order to completely crash the so-called operating system of the body…your brain.

-What have you done to them? Continued Pacifica agonizingly trying to wake Dipper up…

-Relax, they are just hypnotized…Now it's time to program them to forget every performance before us and then to ignore yours completely… The perfect way of winning.

-You know that you shouldn't have spoiled your plan to us, right?

-And what can two little brats do? You can't change their opinion now… They will wake up after you are supposed to perform and that's going to be it… We win…

-No you won't, I won't allow this, said the owner of the bar…

-Of course, you will. The smug vocalist said instantly…he rushed to the tall man and in an instant with a simple touch on the forehead and a fast mumble he made the owner… deactivate…his arms fell over him and he leant forward, almost falling. After a brief delay he raised again and announced that we were up next…

-What did you do? I asked scared.

-Nothing… good luck performing, he said with a smug grin all over his face as he left followed by his other band members…

-What should we…? Asked Pacifica looking worried at me…

-We will sing… I've got a plan. My mind was racing to find a solution… when I remembered a small trick in hypnosis… It can't work unless people want to do a certain action even on the most basic level…Therefore you can't force them to ignore something they truly love. Which was going to be our song.

-Ok, how do we do this? I mean we just lost half of our members…

-I will be the boy voice, you the girl voice…that's all it is…

We slowly made our way on the stage…I announced our band and so a grizzly show started…We were singing at an empty crowd…They could listen but they couldn't wake up. Every single note passed as a lullaby for them. Not even sharp screams and beautiful harmonies couldn't make them move a bone… Disappointed Pacifica stopped singing…

-What's going on? Why did you stop? I asked scared

-I can't do this anymore… It's hopeless. We're past our best part and we are closing in to the end… What can I do? I might as well stop and preserve my nerves.

I slowed down my strumming rhythm and went for a slow beat instead…I couldn't stop playing, but I couldn't let her quit either… I closed my microphone and talked to her:

-Listen… do you know what makes you a hero? Don't answer that… It's the fact that you had the courage to accept our invite and play with us, even though you knew full well that we couldn't do a thing… Even after a painfully bad rehearsal which was last minute to top it all you found the guts to climb up here and sing towards a bunch of brain-washed zombies. That's why… That's why I chose you…(I lied through my teeth). Because I knew that in brightest day and darkest night, you would stand by us and not chicken out and leave. But now… I am sorry to say that you did...not… rise…

And so I made a final note and so… the song stopped. I was looking in her eyes and she was smiling for no reason. I then realized when I looked over her shoulder I saw people clapping…and heard them too.

-You didn't close your microphone you silly, she said with a broad smile…you woke them up…

-You heard all I said, I whispered ashamed turning to the audience…

-YES! They cried in unison…

In the meantime the twins have climbed up on the stage as well…The band was united for the first time on a stage. Mabel suddenly grabbed the mic and shouted:

-Let's hear it for…

She didn't need to finish because the audience was already delirious.(That or we have to alleviate writer's block).

Outside the girls were going crazy over our success… Pacifica was trying to abstain from bragging while Mabel was shoving praises down her throat, Dipper was absent all together and I was just sitting back on a bench trying to get my mind of this… I didn't notice when all of them left and I was alone sitting in front of an empty closed coffee shop staring at the moon. I hear heavy footsteps behind me, but when I turned I saw nothing, only to be surprised by…

-Boo!

-You've got to try more than that to scare me, Mabel. I replied laughing…

-Shoot! Worth a try after all.

-Where are the other members of our astounding crew?

-Well… she said cutting herself short in a childish manner… After your great motivational speech that made us win, Pacifica was pretty shook, so…

Insert unnecessary pause here, Mabel… Come on…

-So…? I asked slightly annoyed...

-So she started mumbling something under her breath and afterwards both she and Dipper broke out in some sort of debate over the meaning of your words… I thought I'd live those two love birds alone… and I remembered you didn't leave with us…Two birds with one stone, she laughed trying to sound smart…

-Amazing, I said with my head buried in another world…

-Is something wrong? She asked worried.

-Well, yeah… Brace yourself.

I started telling her about what Dipper found deep within the diary's files…I also told her that I figured out the location of one piece. They weren't literal pieces, they were people. Their small actions lead to bigger ones in a big butterfly effect scheme. And when all of the actions came to an end, all the pieces have been unveiled… it will happen.

-What are your plans now, master?

-Nothing. I will wait and wait until I witness my return.

-Aren't you afraid that these 5 people can foil your plans?

-Fool, he said mockingly. My plans will be foiled either I want it or not… My fate is sealed and has been for an eternity. However theirs is not, and I am the one who has the power to open or close the window leading to another life. It's a matter of human decisions. They have to choose right, for me to have the power to not choose wrong. Right now I am on a good course… I am just hoping that we… will stay on track.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The morning sun broke into my window like a burglar in a rich man's house. With no warning, no preparation and did nothing more than annoy me. It was a long night after that sublime band battle and, after I managed to write down the address and the phone number of that creepy founder, I couldn't think of anything else but jumping in my bed, in which I stayed for about ten hours now. Mabel though of hopping in my room unannounced as always to check on me, see if I am still breathing maybe…

-Hello, anyone not awake here, she asked almost yelling, deliberately trying to wake me up.

-No need to scream, I am wide awake, I answered groaning.

-Good, you're usually up and at 'em as soon as the sun rises. You tired? She asked while sitting next to me.

-Yep, my sleep was invaded by nightmares of us finding those dreadful pieces…

-Ouch… have you found anything else about them? She asked worried, staring with her hazel eyes straight into my soul.

-Well… I think I should brief you more… You see, yesterday, erm it was midnight so, earlier today, I told you they were not literal pieces, but people, but there were riddles as to who those people are… the first one was that creepy guy at the band battle, labeled as the Mischievous Musician. One found 8 to go…

She listened with admiration and awe. It was a long pause in which I was trying to recollect my thoughts and she was trying to work her mind around what I said…

-What are the other 8 pieces…? She asked curious returning to her old infantile self.

-Well… The Nameless Nun, the Outrageous Outlaw, the Polite Princess, the Rude Rascal, the Sinister Survivor, the Treacherous Tyrant, the Undercover Usher and the Villainous Vaudeville…

-Those are nicknames that I would've thought about… Who came up with those? She asked with that little kid voice, characteristic to her…

-You're not focusing on the main point… We need to find this people…

-Look, here is what I don't get, Mabel burst out suddenly serious. Why do we have to find them? Can't we just live our lives oblivious to this and enjoy our summer. Why does it always have to be a mystery, like we are living in Dipper's dream world… I am sick and tired of me having to go through all this trouble only to…

She stopped talking for no reason. I was looking at her as if I was trying to force the words out of her…

-Only to…? I asked incisively.

-Nothing. I realized I was going to say something silly and untrue. So why do we have to find them again?

-Would you rather it came to us when we are unprepared?

-It didn't come until now, wouldn't this mean that it won't come in the future? She seemed so sure on her words.

-No, it means the exact opposite…

It was like that moment you try to throw something in a trash bin from a distance and you miss, then you must do that walk of shame to pick it up. That's how she felt. However it all evaporated when I gently hugged her and whispered:

-That's alright, you couldn't have known.

We stayed a while like this unmoved, me thinking of any slight resemblance to any of our friends, acquaintances, family, while she was staring blatantly at the wall, her mind taking a casual stroll down blank thought alley. That was when Dipper walked in…

-Hey, guys guess what I found ou…umm… Am I interrupting something? He asked blushing out of embarrassment on the spot.

-What? Ahh, no, Mabel answered reluctantly. We were speaking of something you might be interested of…

I will gloss over the details of how I retold the story of the pieces and the whole rigmarole that went on afterwards, because let's face it folks we are completely sick of it and I am sick of it… Hopefully he will spread the news to the other girl in our group. Thankfully, he was far more understanding and open minded than his sister, therefore he understood the reason as to why we need to find everything… However he wasn't very helpful in locating any new person who might fit in on the list…

-Do you think someone we know can be on this list of characters? I asked.

-It's tough to say… I can draw a circle around all of our friends, but we've already been together in the same room and nothing happened. So it must be someone else… answered Dipper holding his thinking pose.

-Hold it, I almost yelled. This reasoning is good, but at the same time faulty…

-Why is that? He asked a bit offended.

-Because… I started.

-Because if we already were together in one room… this doesn't mean no one from us is a piece. It only means that we ALL aren't, but some of us may be…

Well, apart from my jaw dropping through the floor, and Dipper's crushing my foot, we were ok. I was so amazed that Mabel had this kind of intelligence. And I was proud of her, which shamefully I couldn't show, due to my amazement blocking it…

-What is it so surprising that I do have something meaningful and intelligent to say from time to time? She asked starting to get a bit angry at us.

-Well, yeah, responded Dipper swiftly. We were used to you being silly and coming up with the strangest and stupidest ideas ever. So, indeed it comes as a surprise.

-Oh, really…So should I even tell you that I managed to track down a piece just after hearing its only name?

-You don't say, said Dipper with disbelief and a smug attitude alongside a small grin and that pose we all take to assume superiority: hands on hips.

-Oh well I do… but ok, I think I'll state the obvious. We all agree that Pacifica is the Polite Princess?

-No, Dipper answered instantly.

-Yes, I said at the same time.

-How can you agree to such a stupid leap of faith? Dipper got all defensive.

-Come to think of it, it makes sense, doesn't it? I mean, come on…

-Failed to comprehend your logic here, for the first time.

-May I chime in, geniuses, Mabel said sarcastically. Princess means either sophisticated or rich and she is both. Are you sure you are not in denial, because I am finally saying something smart and you're losing your so hardly gained superiority?

-No, I don't see the polite part, Dipper jabbed back.

-Seriously… Don't you see how has she been acting towards you recently?

Mabel's words fell like a thunder. Apparently it is taboo to talk about such things especially in this manner, aggressive, incisive and meant to offend. Dipper didn't say a thing. He just left, throwing a silent tantrum and possibly locking himself somewhere.

-Mabel…

-I don't want to hear it, you saw the way he acted, she said cutting deep into my words, storming out of the room following her brother. Well that wasn't at all untimely… I can't just have a forced treasure hunt plot, I need to have constant sibling arguments paired with relationship problems subplots. Well, it has to be done… In the meantime, I have to figure out the identity of the last pieces, be done with it and live a nice summer. I mean, for real, I have experienced things fit to be told to my grandchildren and passed as a reason for an early retirement… Ok, my humor is deriving into a late 80s sitcom so I am going to stop now…

I left my room too and left the shack trying to go to a secluded place, where I could match the people to their nicknames. It was my surprise to find our Polite Princess, Pacifica.

-What's going on? She asked me, seeing that I was rushing out of the shack.

-Nothing much, really. You were just the person I was looking for.

Fast forward half an hour.

-You've got to be kidding me, right? Frowned Pacifica.

-Not at all, I answered sighing in despair. I've found two pieces seven to go… Hopefully you are not rogue, or hard to find in close times or mean spirited.

-Hopefully… listen I've got to talk to Dipper, you know where he is?

-You might want to wait for a bit… I answered knowing of what was the next step in this maze of events.

-Why? What's going on…?

-For the past month, ever since I came here, the two have been fighting a lot.

-Really? Didn't notice that, she said sarcastically. Now you know why, or do you want me to spill it out for you? She continued speaking to me as if I were a little child. Good thing I have a long fuse that has never been lit, so it's intact.

-Oh, I don't know… It might have to do something with me? I asked trying to prolong the unavoidable.

-Good, she went on with that seemingly annoying accent, but I could read comforting in that shallow sharp voice she was trying to pull out, oh so successfully. You know what particular aspect of you caused this?

-I am drawing a blank…

-Oh, come on you're a smart guy, what is it that makes you unable to spot it…

-It's not that I can't it's that I don't want to…

-Then, I am obliged to spill it out for the sake of the friendship between you too.

-Ok… I said defeated.

-Even if it isn't very visible, Dipper was and will always be proud and he always felt this sense of superiority over his sisters due to his intelligence. So, when you come in the scene and try to smarten her up, his little ego goes down. He cannot possibly be mad at you as he appreciates your intellect, but when it comes to Mabel, things derail. It's…

-He is jealous, right?

-Pretty much that sums it all up…

-Huh, seems like Dipper really was wrong.

-About what?

-About you not being the piece we were looking for.

-What do you mean?

-You're the Polite Princess, Pacifica. And no one can't deny it…

-Please, I can't be that. There are so many suitable people who can fulfill this role.

-No, my mind is made up... Mind helping me with the current crisis now?

-You've gotta be more clear. The pieces or the twins?

-Let's start with the latter. Then your help would be much appreciated for the following task at hand.

I stood in the doorstep for all the conversation, unknowing that behind me someone was sneaking out. That's something I will find out later though. Now I invited Pacifica in, and we went to find our opposite parts of the Pines family. Before we left, the blonde asked me a question I've never been asked before.

-Oh, by the way, why are you always speaking so elevated with words coming straight out of the dictionary?

-Reflex. You all seemed to just go with it, I answered her uncommon question almost instantly.

-Well, it's because of our pride as people. We never want to seem below anyone. Maybe you can keep this in mind.

-Maybe. Now go find Mabel.

-On my way.

It wasn't hard to find Dipper. Whenever people in this town need to take a break from their jobs, their problems, their siblings, they could just take a literal hike and arrive in the most peaceful place your mind can conceive. It's a small clearing in the forest, where the sun is beautifully eclipsed by a mountain at the far end of the horizon. However, it wasn't easy to find his exact location… He hid behind a fallen tree log and dug his mind deep into his diary. This is why he jumped when I put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

-Arghhh, he yelled. Andy? What are you doing here? He asked still recovering from the spook.

-Woah, woah, sorry, didn't mean to scare you. What's going on?

-I am trying to figure out who the people we're looking for are.

-You know, I don't mean that. What's the problem with you and your sister?

-No problem, he said nervously, avoiding my look.

-You can't hide anything from me… For a long time now, you've had some constant reason to fight with your sister. Sometimes you were contradicting the facts you, yourself have pinpointed, sometimes you made absolutely no sense, only to try and prove her wrong…

-That's not true, he replied, beginning to develop some anger in his voice.

-Ok, then let me continue. For some reason every time we went somewhere you were jabbing at her, cutting her short, making sly remarks about unrelated things. You are so certain that she is wrong that you forget the basic rule of solving mysteries: Every lead is a good lead.

-Again… Not. True, he answered getting madder.

-Then, let me top it all off by recapping what happened in… I cut myself short for the sole reason that I couldn't bring back the so called contest. But I could bring back all the summer…

I stood there analyzing every single meaningful event, trying to make it as soft as I could, because I do have a cynical side. Every adventure we've had served no purpose but caused a transition. From anger, to contempt, to sorrow. It wasn't until I recalled the most recent happenings that he finally spoke:

-Ok, stop it, enough… You're right, as always. You see, that's the problem. Before you came, everything was… balanced. Then you came in the picture and tilted it towards the better, which was more than enough… However when Mabel started developing some sort of antidote for her usual silliness, it became completely out of control…Overdoing is never good…

-But, what is wrong? I don't get it…

-Of course you don't. You can't possibly get it. I used to be the only one she could count on for support… I used to be asked all sorts of questions about anything you can think of. She used to ask me to help her… Now I am alone and she is with you… I pretty much lost it all…

-Is that true? Asked a familiar voice in the distance.

We both raised our heads from behind the log only to see the two girls sitting in eavesdropping distance from us. Mabel jumped over followed by Pacifica who stood on top of it, watching as like a surveillance camera.

-I had no idea that I made you feel like that… Apparently, having a boyfriend pretty much made me oblivious to your feelings and I am sorry that I forgot you. You'll always be my little brother…

-But, interrupted Pacifica, you've got to understand that things change and that she will eventually find someone else who can act like you. Andy is not replacing you, he is just taking your responsibilities so to speak…

-Hey, how about we leave you two alone, for a bit to talk? I asked trying to subtract myself from a difficult situation.

-That's a great idea. Come, said Pacifica grabbing my head and forcing me into the woods.

We walked until we reached a small tree stump to sit on and watched as the twins argue, like we were two fancy rich people watching a play from the loge. They were switching faces faster than a NASCAR vehicle switches gears. Pacifica and I felt sorry for them. I knew it was entirely my fault, but also that it was completely unwillingly made. However, I didn't look only at the "fight", I also looked at my blonde companion only to see that naïve gaze that people who are in love have. Then Mabel's remarks washed over me… She continuously made references to them belonging in a relationship, but I think my brain glossed over them as I was preoccupied to, you know, survive, think, solve etc.

-Pacifica, I asked all of a sudden.

-Yeah? She answered as if I broke her from a trance.

-When will you tell him how you feel?

-Sorry?

-You heard me, very well…

-Ahh, she sighed heavily. Soon enough. I hope I will find the guts to do it, though.

-Come on, what could go wrong. You're afraid he isn't carrying a torch for you? Because that would be so false, and you know that very well…

-Mainly yes, but I am also afraid that I will be getting into a big conflict with my parents, lose a lot of my friends, and all goes south from here on…

-Well, then Polite Princess, I teased her. Looks like you need to choose between the old you and the new you. And you better do it quick.

-You're right… But what if you're wrong, what if we're wrong? What if he has nothing down there for me…

-It'll be fine. Trust me, you'll find something you'll be pleasantly surprised of when you reach down into his heart.

-Ok… she said a little suspicious… Thank you, the blonde continued as she hugged me swiftly. You're a good friend.


End file.
